Travel of New God Through Dimension
by FinzDragzer
Summary: The second life of the man who managed Wield the Power of God.
1. Prologue : END GAME

The Last City

"What's wrong humanity, show me you can clear this game of mine. Is there no one worthy of God's blessing ?!"

The sound of a man shouting from the tallest building in the city that allows observing whole city resounding throughout the last city remaining in the world, that already ruined from the aftermath of multiple battles happening. The other place besides the last City already ceased to exist devoured and erased by Void. The only humanity that left in this world is not more than 24 remaining.

"A game that no one can clear... A game much too far ahead of its time... It seems like that's what I've ended up with." The man looking up the sky and lost in the thought. 'You should never have been born into this world.' the word of certain man resound through his mind.

The sound weapon clashing with one another, the sound of a gunshot, sound of an explosion, and cry of the one who loses what important to them echoed to the ears of the man who stand at the last highest tower in the world.

"If I truly am guilty of something. It must be being born in the wrong generation or the world itself." The man losing his faith in humanities that going to failed to clear his game that will start a revolution that would change history.

"You'd be wrong there. You just misused your own talents yourself." The group of people arrived at the highest floor of the tower where the man standing watching what happening across the city itself.

"Oh, so there at least some humanity that finally reached this climax of the game I created" The man looked happy for some group managed to reach the end he hoped the reach.

"You're getting way in over your head. I'll put an end to this game you created. The one who reached Territory of God, Tendou Kamiya." The leader of the group replying to the man who feels happy for the group achievement with an angry look. "This world isn't a toy for you to play with."

"Heh... I'll always accept all kinds of challenges. So.. give it your all for this climax fight." The man gives some smile and replied. The moment he finished give some reply, dark black aura soon started covered the man and formed some kind of armor type equipment that envelope the man whole body which has some kind dark-themed dragon.

"Let's end this once and for all. Everyone let's go !" The lead giving some kind of command, the moment he said that the whole group started to change into combat-ready mode.

"Let's make it merrier! Appear now my minion that will serve under me 'Demon King of Sorrow' Belphegor! and 'Two-headed Dragon' Aoba!" Purple and yellow flame magic circle appear at the man front. From purple flame, magic circle appeared purple demon that covered by golden lines with 3 horns and majestic red blood wings. From yellow flame, magic circle appeared Twin headed dragon that has 2 different kinds of head and covered by yellow lightning.

" Belphegor! Aoba! Use your special attack! Final Dark Extinguisher and Thunder Blast Judgement! " The man called Kamiya ordered his summoned monster to use their strongest attacks. The beast concentrates the power of darkness and thunder on their hand and mouth and shooting it forward the group location. The group responding to the attack by challenging it head-on using their own special attack.

" Molten Storm."

" Eruption Edge."

" Tempest Waltz."

" Dual Moon's One Blade Drawing Style Third Form: Sever."

" Revenance Pillar."

" Soul Exodus."

" Nail Torrent."

" Raging Roar."

" Absolute Blade Arts - Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz."

" Gyre Vortex."

" Mortal Slide Divest."

" Soaring Swallow."

" Luminous Embrace."

" Dual Moon's One Blade Drawing Style Second Form: Bloom."

" Qblique's Edge."

" Freezing Meteor."

" Lunatic Dance."

" Splash Saucer."

The consecutive special skill that varied from elemental attack type magic, sword skill, scythe skill, bow skill, spear skill and soul attack from the group managed to overwhelm the two beasts and managed to kill both of them. The man who just lost two of summoned monsters still standing still and doesn't make any movement, only observing the group of people who quite exhausted from using their skill. After taking their some breath they taking their battle stance again.

"Well for someone who already making this far, it's already expected to clear some minion I just created on a whim. I guess I really need to take this thing personally huh... " the man taking his own stance and flaring out his aura to the point the ground and space cracked. "Let's the game begin."

The man moved in an instant in front of the group and unleashing his flare up a power punch.

"Everyone! Move!"

"Late!"

The moment the fist launched, half of the group knocked up and their body started becoming a light particle and disappeared out of existence.

"Everyone! damn it! he is so strong."

" Let finish everything with the final attack! Glorious Dark Burst!" the man spreads its gigantic wings from his dark dragon armor and concentrating its accumulated darkness energy to its utmost limit, then fires toward the rest of the group.

"Everyone concentrates all power on defending and uses your everything for a final counter-attack or everything we do will be in vain! 'RESONANCE!'" the group using all their power and their lifeforce guarding and preparing for their final attack. The barrier protecting the group started pushed back and cracked. While they are using all their strength to hold the barrier the group leader concentrates his power to create giant spear inside the barrier and started to launch it.

" Pierce through everything 'GUNGNIR!' Massive amounts of energy started to fill the spear out of nowhere and launched to the man attack result in a massive collision with resulting huge explosion that blown all people in the area. The effect of explosion making everything into a white for a moment. In that, the group leader saw something that he not expecting at all, which is memories of the man he fought, that planning to destroy the world through the game he created. From the memories he saw, the man who becomes his opponent is not a really bad guy that planing to destroy the world itself.

After the effect of the explosion died out, the group leader leaving out of a trance and started to stand up alongside his group. The man who created this game Kamiya also start standing up and facing each other face to face.

"...I'll bare your biggest lie to the world." Barely standing and breathing leader of the group decided to say something to the man. " You're not really planning to destroy this world, aren't you? I already know the truth from a fragment of memory that flows from you to me through all those clashes in this fight. You're fighting alone to save the world from the will of the universe, Polaris. The moment you win the fight the destruction plan already started all you can do is just make some change the way of destruction like making it a game, so other people can meet the requirement to solve the world problem since you can't directly solve it on your own. So... for the last time. Thank you for what you have done. Just leave it to us." The leader of the group said with a smile, while some tear from his eyes can be seen. His team members surprised by what their leader saying all of sudden.

"I was only... " the man started standing even though he still cannot stand still on the same spot. "... being guided by my own talents. I just feel I'm too different compared to other people. If by chance I managed to reborn or reincarnated... I wonder... If it'll be in the world that allows me to break my own limitations and become the strongest without equal, so I don't need to care what others think about me anymore." The man who breathing heavily right now smiled for one last time and giving more last word. "Congratulations to clearing this trial of mine. For a reward I'll give you some healing and left you with last of my power to make a choice how you want to remake this world that already ruined by my own failure from saving this world." with that last line, the man-body started covered by light and started disappearing out of existence until nothing left with smile on his face.

"Yeah... Thank you just leave it to us to save and restore this world" the group leader said the man who already leaving and decided to discuss how to solve the world problem and restore the world that already on brink of destruction itself.


	2. New Power and New Beginning

The man called Tendou Kamiya who supposed to died woken up on pure white space where he can't find anything other than pure white. After taking a look of surround he started to see his own body that already healed to his prime.

"It seems you already awoken from your rest time. Welcome to one of my territories!"

" Who are you? What have you done? from the last time I remember I already died from using every last of my lifeforce and strength to give to the winner of the trial I created."

" Don't think too much about it. For my name... I already live very long enough the point I don't even care anymore. Too put it simply I AM GOD and not just some random God. From all kinds of God from many universes, I'm Rank 1 too put it simply I'm the strongest. which make me very bored since most of them solved by others who lower than me. The reason you're here, pretty much you caught my interest so decided to revive you to another world."

" Seriously? Well, I guess it's already expected for me to catch the attention of higher up if they really exist anyway. So is there important information I needed to know before going to another world you said ?"

" Well, I'll give you a system that will let you view your status and managing your own ability. Besides that I'll give you 3 power roulette chances, the result will be random. So everything is up to your luck. Before I forget to tell you, everything you do in your past life will be accumulated and become your new skill. Just check it yourself"

" Let me see for a while. 'Status'."

[Status]

Name: Tendou Kamiya

Race: Human {God}

Age: 17 {Forever}

Parameters:

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Magic: EX

Luck: EX

NP: EX

Unique Skill :

Game Master Authority (New) :

The ability that acquired through making the whole world into part of massive scale game where everything will be decided through the game itself. Game Master Authority allows the user to do anything he wanted as any gamemaster does. The skill composed of Create, Edit, Pause, Re-Start, Reset, Invulnerability and Delete.

Personal Skill :

God-Slayer (New) :

The ability that acquired through killing God. The skill increases the damage dealt with the opponent that has divinity.

Golden Rule {Wealth Body} (new) :

As someone who surpasses the limit of human and achieving Godhood user won't have any monetary problem and will have a perfect body which incarnation of God itself.

Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (new) :

As someone who understands the concept of the dead and rules over the life itself, the user achieving the state where the user can decide someone living on a whim. Mystic Eyes of Death Perception is one of the highest grades among the many superpowers designated as Mystic Eyes. Regardless of being organic or inorganic, it reads into the primary factor of death in "living" things and visualizes it as a phenomenon that can be interfered with. The world observed from the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception is a landscape of endings filled with "lines of death", and a proper mental structure would have difficulties in daily life while facing this.

The World (new):

The user is the man who walks the path of the heavens, the one who will rule even the God itself. "I am the world. Whenever the world exists...so will I! " The world will revolve around the user.

" Well, that's quite a good skill I have for a starter." The man reading the skill information he has decided what course of action he takes.

" If you already finish inspecting your own skill, hurry up and start the power roulette!"

" Okay, Let's start spin the roulette and go to another world already.but before that I'll use my Game Master Authority skill to increase my luck and alter roulette percentage." Light like blessing started surrounding Kamiya before he started to spin the roulette 3 times.

"What !"

[CONGRATULATION]

New Skill:

Eyes of the Lord (new) :

The ability used by Adam, The Father of Humanity, the first and original man created in the image and likeness of a God. He is the man of File No.00000000001 and was referred to as the "'Hope of Humanity".

These Eyes Allow users to perfectly emulate any move user saw regardless of its speed and power. Upon activation, the Eyes of the Lord would allow User to avoid and perfectly counter any blow with an exact copy of his own. These Eyes allow the user to react to and counter a blow entering into the zeptoseconds. A punch said to surpass even time itself.

Manipulation of Boundaries (new):

This ability wield used Yukari Yakumo is a legendary youkai who is able to manipulate boundaries.

This ability allow the user to do anything put under the influence of this ability. This power allows the user to control the boundaries "between any and all things". This Ability also includes the ability to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality (what is and what isn't), turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences, or infused into reality in more subtle ways. Users can also turn aspects of reality into fantasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new.

When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area is no longer bound to reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's soul, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbounded by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer just metaphysical concepts.

New Equip :

Annihilation Maker (new) :

One of the thirteen Longinus, Sacred gear that having world-class powers that could destroy the world. The Annihilation Maker gives the user the ability to make a countless number of creatures. The creatures are created based on the user's imagination. As such, the more powerful the user's imagination, the more powerful the creature is upon its creation.

" Well, that's that really good skill and equipment for starting gacha, since there are no re-roll available. Now, all that left is just how I'll go to another world you mentioned earlier."

" There no need for me to send you anymore, you can just use the ability you just got. Since your Manipulation of Boundaries allow you to travel to another dimension, also I don't really care which world you visit anyway just leave it to your fate."

" So... this is the end huh.. see you later Kami-sama. Since I feel we will meet again."

Kamiya used the power of the boundary to create a portal and leave through it.

"So he already gone huh... what you said about we will meet each other again is true. The only one that can satisfy my boredom is only you. Since the only one who has a chance to defeat me is me So become stronger my alternate past self."

\--Lines--

In the park that surrounded by tree space boundaries opened up, and the man walked out of those space boundaries. The moment the man walked out, the boundary started to disappear. The first thing the man does is checking surrounding and founding a high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes got killed by a young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings.

"It seems supernatural being exists in this world since I see someone with a black wing on her back. Not sure I'm lucky or not the moment I arrived in another world I found some man got killed by his girlfriend. I guess I need to leave this area and starting to find a good apartment for rent. Since I still young I guess I also need to go to school huh..." The man leaving the park without catching other people's attention and start finding an apartment and school through the internet.


	3. First Day at Kuoh Academy

After leaving the park, Kamiya walking around kuoh town looking the school decided to join. In the end, he decides to choose Kuoh Academy which is the most huge and prestigious School in the city. He decided to buy a house that huge enough near the location since he doesn't find a good apartment nearby that took his interest, also his new huge house can be used to make a hanging place like a cafe. It doesn't take too much time for him to redecorate the house and adding an underground floor for some experiment and increase his proficiency with his new ability. He will re-decorate into the cafe later since it will be very suspicious if the makeover happens to fast.

The next morning, Kamiya visit the convenience store to take buy some breakfast to eat before going to Kuoh Academy to solve the leftover admission he did yesterday. After walking for a few minutes he saw many students wearing Kuoh Academy Uniform. The girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. While, The consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Kuoh Academy originally an all-girls private school when the old school building was still in use at that time. Now Kuoh Academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school building was made. Which resulting in the number of the female population is higher than male.

After a long finally, Kamiya arrived at the school gate, though he gains much attention from other students since compared to others since he still doesn't wear a school uniform, instead he wearing a casual shirt. The moment he passed the school gate he feels passed some kind of barrier. He paid no mind to the weak barrier he feels and hearing some gossip about him.

"Looks quickly, the male over there doesn't wear any school uniform"

"Is he a student in our school?"

"How brave he is to not wear school uniform when we have student council inspection"

"Could it be that he is a transfer student?"

"Aren't he quite handsome"

"Yes"

"Damn another handsome guy"

Kamiya feels someone with a unique aura that different from human come to him from behind, so he decides to look behind and meet a woman with slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She also followed by a woman with long straight black hair that extends down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes, with a violet left the eye and a light brown right eye.

"I'm Kuoh Academy Student Council President, Shitori Sona."

"I'm Kuoh Academy Student Council Vice President, Shinra Tsubaki."

"In Kuoh Academy usually doesn't accept unregistered personnel to enter, therefore can you tell me your goal to come here?"

The girl name Shitori Sona asked the question to him with the well-mannered word without arrogance, reminded him of very disciplined model students which are teacher favorite. He won't be surprised if she tells him she was a member of the disciplinary committee with how she expresses herself.

"I just finished moving into this town yesterday and already registered as a transfer student. Now I come to solve some leftover for registration and getting a new school uniform."

"So you are the new transfer student. I'll lead you to the student council room to solve your leftover and Tsubaki, I ask you to take the new uniform up to his measurement. You can just follow me, also I hope you call me Kaichou in the school environment."

"Yes, Kaichou."

After we arrived at the student council room Sona giving me all the paperwork that I need to fill and giving a simple explanation so I can finish all this paperwork before the first class started. When I finished doing all those paperwork, Tsubaki giving me a male student uniform and lead me to change room to change my clothes before giving me to the new homeroom teacher that will lead me to my new class. The teacher goes inside the classroom first, then invited me to enter the classroom.

"Attention, Today we have a new student who will join our class. You can Introduce yourself now."

"Grandmother said this 'The man who walks the path of the heavens and surpasses the God itself'. Tendou Kamiya."

The introduction of Kamiya making a whole class stuffed for a while. After they come back to their senses, they started to talk with each other.

" I never expected such an introduction in front of the class before."

" That amazing declaration."

" He said his grandmother. "

" I bet he's a rich son."

" A rich son?!"

" Sometimes you get a good find"

" Wow"

" That's amazing"

" Is there any question for Tendou before he got seated ?"

" What is your hobby ?"

" What club you're going to join ?"

" Do you have a girlfriend ?"

" I play some sport like Basketball, Football, Badminton, and Swimming. I also study some martial art. At home, I usually play a game. For the club, I don't have any plans to join any right now. I also don't have any girlfriend right now."

"Ok, that's enough question, for now, you can sit down at the empty seat next to the window."

Nodded to his teacher, he started to walk to his seat and took notice of the one the student who will sit behind him. The boy with average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He seems to be the same person that he saw killed yesterday at the park.

"It seems we will be neighbor for some let's get along." giving him some smile and handshake.

" No Hyoudou will corrupt and tainted the new student !" a scream of certain woman resound in the classroom.

" Well that quite a reaction from the class, it seems you quite hated in class... well let's just get along sometimes."

After the introduction, the class started and at most of the class, the teacher asked me to answer the question they have since I'm still new student, pretty much want to test how far my level in academic. After the class finished before I surrounded run outside the class and go home, dealing with mass sure is a pain. It's better to avoid it if you can.

Not long after I arrived home, I started to continued decorate the cafe and started ordering some food and drinks ingredients that will be used. I also need to looking out for female employees to become a waitress. I will think about it later since I already decided to sell cake, drinks, and parfait at my cafe. After finished doing all the chores. I went to an underground base to set some barrier before I started to test the extent of ability that I can wield right now. With all the free time, I have before nighttime I started to put some idea into a game that I can use with my Game master authority. Game Master Authority allows me to some extent modify the ruler of the world based on the game I decided to use and think of. Since this house is empty and lack of existence, I the genius decided to make some automata to fill that emptiness and at the same time giving an extra hand for my development I decided to make.

The moment Kamiya started to develop the automata with the godly talent he has. he went into trance and with high speed and precision of his fingers, he started to make many complicated movements and created many kinds of mechanical parts and using them to build the automata. Since what he has seen so far the world he resides right now has a lot of supernatural so for back-up, he added some weapon into automata and ability.

After a long time passed, I finished making 2 new automata and leaving out the trance. When I see the time, it's already in the morning and I haven't sleep yet. so I decided to call the school and take some leave today for resting. After making the call, I started the Automata which I named Y-Series that I successfully created. The first one created with the concept of 'One Who Serves' named RyuZU and the second one created with 'The One Who Destroys' named AnchoR.

For the appearance-wise, Ryuzu has soft and smooth silver hair, snow-white skin, golden eyes, and lithe arms and legs. She wears a simple, elegant black and purple dress, and a hair ornament made from white gears and a cloth with red, green and black color. She also has two black scythes made from gears hidden in her back. While in her special mode, her clothes turn into a tight-fitting crystal-colored wedding veil and her golden eyes change into a blazing ruby.

On the other hand, Anchor has black hair in a bob and has bright red eyes. Her appearance is that of a 12-year-old child, and her height is less than 140 cm. While in her special mode, her hair grows longer until it reaches her feet and the color will change into a bloody red color.


	4. Kabbalah Dragon

Initial Y-Series starting up ]

Machine-like sound can be heard from the automata which just starting up. The two automata start to stand from the creation table and walk toward the Kamiya. Each one of them taking the hands of Kamiya and started sucking his finger.

[ Starting Master Authentification ]

[ Tendou Kamiya authorized as Master ]

[ Unlock Emotion Control Circuit ]

[ Wake Up Independent Though ]

[ Authorize Expression Of Opinions ]

" I am Unit-1 of the Initial-Y series. RyuZu"The One Who Follows"Yourslave."

" I am Unit-2 of the Initial-Y series. AnchoR"The One Who Destroys"Trishula."

" Until our last gear stops turning, We swear to stay by your side become your extension, Master and Creator Tendou Kamiya. Unto you, We vow absolute submission and loyalty."

Both automata girls RyuZu who have beautiful smooth silver hair and golden eyes, followed by little girl AnchoR who has black hair in a bob and has bright red eyes. The started to kneel in front of their master and creator.

" Happy Birthday!!! Today is the day two of you created and started functioning, As much I want to celebrate my genius self that managed to create two masterpieces in a span that doesn't reach 1 day. I already tired, so let's postpone the celebration party later after I took some rest. Ah... don't forget to clean up this room first, after that two of you can do whatever you wanted as long you guys don't leave the house. If you need extra information feel free to use the internet. I already inputted some basic information to your database. see ya!"

Leaving two automata behind he got his bedroom and take some rest since creating two of them to the perfection within 1 day takes a lot of concentration.

" It seems master already go to sleep, let's start cleaning this room and house, after that we can search for more information that will help to serve our master and start preparing food for our master when he wakes up."

" Yes, RyuZu onee-chan."

Two of starting to do their task after decided their course of action they will take. With the capability given by their creator, they managed to clean up the whole house within an hour. After that, they connected themselves to the Internet in the Laboratory room, checking information about the world they reside in right now. After compiling all the data they can gather, they started to prepare the dinner with ingredients left in food storage.

While the girl cleaning and preparing for the food, Kamiya goes into his inner world one you can call Reality Marble. Everything he sees inside this world shaped from his experience in the past until present. The world he arrived covered by some kind of boundary which he though comes from his ability of Manipulating Boundaries. The place he saw was like a paradise that covered by nature itself, at the same time rich and full of many kinds of energy, unlike other places. He hears the melodious sound of nature from plants and creatures in this place. He also saw many kinds of a beast from what he had created in his past game and the mystical beast he never saw and created before this place. There one thing that stood different compared from others he saw in this place which is Mythical Giant Tree which has a shape that reminded him of the tree of life Kabbalah. From all his information he has from all this he had the only thing that connected to life is soul equipment Sacred Gear Anhilitation Maker. It seems soul inside the weapon mutated when connected to me who wields the power of Adam's father of humanities that eat the Forbidden Fruit which resulting soul inside sacred gear evolved into something that has a relation with life itself.

"Greetings, My Partner and Master that allowed me to evolved and gained new form."

From the Tree, Big white dragon can be seen. The dragon has a beautiful white scale that shines and from her body can be seen many different color crystals that giving it majesty presence. The Dragon flying toward me, the moment dragon arrived in front of me. The dragon transformed into a beautiful woman that wears a beautifully elaborate dress with flower ornaments around her bosom and in her hair. The dress she wears shown a radiance similar to the Northern Lights. Behind her, there is a distorted halo embedded with ten stars.

" Why don't you introduce yourself first, since I only know you're an existence that exists inside my soul, though most likely you come from sacred gear I gained Anhilitation Maker."

" I don't have any name since before I become your sacred gear I don't have any form or true existence just a mere concept. The first time I gain true form and free will is the moment I connected to you, my wielder. So feel free to give me the name you see fit."

" Let's see since you come from a mythical tree that looks like a tree of life itself, I guess I'll name you Kabbalah Dragon and for your living name when you want to materialize outside of this place will be Mio, Takamiya Mio."

" Thank you for giving me a new name, Master"

" There no need to call me master Mio, just call me Kamiya since we are a partner that shares our lives."

" Is that so, Then I will call you Kamiya."

" Mio, by any chance is there any change you feel after you become like this?"

" Yes, there are some changes like I gained new ability other than creating creatures. Ain Soph Aur the ability that creates flower constantly emits particles of light that instantly kills every one that comes in contact with it. Henet which Summons a small palm-size flower bud that releases a concentrated energy beam of particles from Ain Soph Aur. Anything that comes in contact with the energy beam will instantly die regardless of any defense. Ain Soph(Samsara of Paradise) ability creates a huge tower decorated with flowers and branches that pierces the sky and reshapes the surrounding landscape, giving it a monochrome, chessboard-like appearance that allows you freely manipulate the laws of reality. Finally trump card, Ain. An ability that instantly illuminates the entire world with light before erasing whomever or whatever she desires from reality."

" Well, another strong ability I get. Now I wonder are Gods in this world creating any being above me other than one that one transport me into this world."

" Well, I don't think there are any being that created by Gods that can stand equal to you other Great Red(Apocalypse Dragon), Ophis(Infinite Dragon God), and Trihexa (Emperor Beast of Apocalypse)."

" So at least there three worthy opponents that I can fight within this world. Let just hope I can get some entertainment until I managed to meet three of them."

The man giving a huge smile, which shows his happy feeling there are others who strong enough to become his opponent. After that, They talking to each other until Kamiya woke up from his sleep.

" Good Afternoon, Master Kamiya. It seems you have a good sleep. I and AnchoR already prepared a meal for us to eat, we waiting for you."

" Good work from two of you let's start dinner. After this, I want to walk around the town knowing more about this town and investigate something that will take my interest."

After finishing his dinner Kamiya started walking around the town and by chance, he saw Issei with Occult Research Club from Kuoh Academy near an abandoned building. So he decided to erase his presence and start following them to know what they're doing at night. From his hiding place, he hears Occult members talking with others.

" Oh yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

" Explain? The traits servant have?"

" Devils, who are the maser, give traits to those who will become their servants. Yes, it's probably about the time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

' It seems the group starting to talk about some information about this world in Open, Allowing others to listen closely. Well, I guess they never thought there will be someone outside who can escape their detection ability. Their detection is a low-level category though. Well, there no demerit for me to continue listening to gather more information. After all, everything will be boring if using my abilities. '

" Long time ago, there was a three-sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angel, and God with its Angel followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

" The devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or troops lost most of their underling because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

" I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after that war there still a problem with each other race. So the Devils decided to use a system developed by 1 of Great Maou Beelzebub-sama. And that is Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

" Devil with peerage decide to use the traits of human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. The devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen, [Knight, [Rook, [Bishop, and [Pawn]. These thing starting to become popular and they started to compete against each other to the point they started creating "Rating Game" where High-class Devils started to play a game like that of chess against each other. These game started to affect their social position."

' So they are nothing more than old being that just trying show off each other of the toys they get. Also the position surely full of hierarchy and full of corrupted high class that keeping their status. They're devil after all, I can expect something like that.'

" Buchou, what are my roles and traits? And what piece am I?"

" Ise, You are-"

" I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? or is it sour?"

" Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa..."

Abnormal laughter can be heard. A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating. The next thing that appears in the body of a gigantic beast. It's grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and lower body of a monster. It's holding a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fate legs with sharp claw and having a snake tail.

'It seems I manage to found some sample to experimented on tonight as well.' Kamiya started to activate some kind of gadget he hid in his pocket. The gadget creating some kind of digitize boundaries without others knowing they're inside the boundaries itself.

" Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will Gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body apart and color it in red just like your hair!"

' Well, the existence of Stray Devil means there are a lot of problems with Evil Piece itself and their Master is just too useless and to sucks to become the king. This means devil society still very flawed. They are devil anyway, you can't expect anyone to be honest since humans also like that. Though I hope they like a demon with to deceit at all and go to the point which makes them easier to make contract with.'

The Occult Research Club started to fight Vaizor. While Rias the club president still lecturing about the trait of the piece while letting her peerage fighting Vaizor one by one.

' They are playing too much with the opponent. I guess that stray devil is weak. The explanation of piece also kinda oblivious as [Knight] Increase Speed, [Bishop] Increase Magic, [Rook] Increase Physical, [Queen] All Stats.'

After few more minutes finally, they killed Vaizor, though Rias kind of useless after Issei who doing nothing. Since pretty much she takes a lot of time to charge her power and throw it the level it's easy to dodge if you have enough speed. The destroyed Vaizor started to vanish after received the Power of Destruction from Gremory. The fragment left of Vaizor goes inside into gadgets that activated by Kamiya.

' I guess It's time for me to leave since I already get information and sample of this so-called stray devil. Also with Eyes of the Lord, I managed to learn the ability to wield that thunder and power of destruction. Unexpected harvest from this outing.'


	5. Evolt Piece & Chess Game

After arrived home, I was greeted by RyuZu and AnchoR who were waiting at the front door.

" Welcome home master. How was your outing? Do you find something that took your interest ?"

" I am fine, I also saw a group of devil fighting against so-called stray devil. I managed to get sample data of stray devil they defeated earlier, I will also update your data and system if the result of testing will be useful for two of you."

" Thank you for your kindness, Master. Do you need some help after this?"

" Yeah, I'll have two of helps me to inspect data we can get from stray devil I mentioned it earlier."

All of them moved to go to an underground laboratory and start collecting information they can get from data fragments from killed Vaizor. It only takes an hour to collect all the information they can get from the stray devil. From data, he managed to create a replica of Evil Pieces that resides inside the reincarnated devil. Kamiya holding crystal King chess piece he created based on Evil pieces system created by one of 4 devil king Ajuka Beelzebub.

" Finally I finished the real deal compared to fake goods that only giving some boost for physical and magical ability while limiting your ability to the holder of king pieces. Also, the fact devil energy from evil pieces must be controlled by King to make sure the holder of evil pieces doesn't hold a lot of devil energy more than what they can take, which going to affect their mind and altering their body. The moment Pieces revolt against the king, the defense mechanism will start and cut safety energy supply which makes them into stray."

" Sorry to ask you this, what the difference with your created pieces with evil pieces?"

" These pieces I created just now called Evolt Pieces, just like the name said these pieces strengthen the user and help the user to break some limit they have. Unlike devil pieces that forced the user to transform into a devil, my piece does not do that. Instead of that ability, my pieces keep user race intact and at the same time allowing the user to transform into any other race. The limit more or less DNA of other race must be absorbed by pieces at least once, of course, to transform the user at least must have compatibility with that race itself. The transform is not permanent and you can get back to your base race anytime you want."

" That impressive master!"

" Of course, you're talking about me after all. Here. You two can use these pieces, I already some of my DNA into this piece so you two can change your race into a human when going out and not in a combat state."

" Thank you for your consideration master."

" Don't mind it after all two of you are mine, taking care of two of you is my job."

The two automata inserting the pieces into their bodies. Their body got strengthened and started transformed into a human, even though they already look like a human in the first place.

" Thanks for your gift."

" Your thanks accepted. Now I just need to create something to fight on their level which is just to low. After all there no way I'll use the power that can destroy the world for a mere insect. Help me to create these this fast since I need to be got to school tomorrow RyuZu, AnhoR."

" Yes Master/ Onii-chan."

With their abilities they got, It only takes a few minutes to finish a complex item that needs a lot of mechanical skill with perfect accuracy. After finished the item, Kamiya went to his room to sleep and let Ryuzu and AnchoR clean up the room. The moment they finished cleaning they go to Kamiya room and sleep on his bed alongside him.

The next day, Tendou Kamiya go to Kuoh Academy and greeted by the Students Council who doing a daily inspection at the school gate.

" Good Morning Tendou-san, Can you tell me the reason you don't come yesterday, the day after you just transferred in ?"

" Well... I focused too much at a certain thing late at night to the point I fall asleep. The moment I wake up I already late. So, I decided to sleep again!"

I said that to the Student Council President, Shitori Sona who stopped me on the front gate with thumb and smile. She pretty much giving pissed off look from my honest and truthful answer to her question. After a few moments later the school bell started ringing, when hearing it she managed to calm down and collected herself from her raging emotion.

" We will talk about this thing again later at break time at the Student Council room, in case you forget about this and the location. I will have Students Council member to pick you up in your class."

" Ok Ok, We will talk about this later. I will go to class first."

Leaving her behind, I go to my class. The moment I entered the class I was greeted by girls in the class which resulting me get some glare from boys. After greeted them back and go to my sit. The guy who sits behind me Hyoudou Issei seems absent from school since no one sits behind me. The class soon started like your usual high school class and I managed to excel at all classes. The time passed until break time arrive that marked with the school bell. The girl from another class to my class. The girl who arrived has shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

"Yahoo! I am Tomoe Meguri the secretary of the Students Council. I was asked by Kaichou to bring Kamiya to the Students Council room. Oh yeah! You also allowed bringing your lunch to the Students Council room in case it took you long enough! "

The girl who tasked to take me seems like a hyperactive and cheerful type of girl from the way she comes and talks.

" Ok, I'll bring my lunch. Thanks for help leading me to the Students Council room."

We talked to each other until we arrive at the Students Council room.

" Here the room Tendou-san, Kaichou is waiting for you. I am coming with Kamiya-san"

" Please enter."

" I come just like what you asked, Is there something you need other than I skipped class yesterday?"

" Before that please sit down first."

Getting permission Sona, I sat on the sofa that faces up to the Kaichou desk. I look around the room that filled with Students Council members. Other than 3 students I know Sona, Tsubaki, and Tomoe. There still another 1 boy and 4 girls, other than 1 petite girl the others look like the same years like me.

The man has short blond hair and grey eyes. The girls start from the tomboyish girl who has blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. followed by a girl with white hair and blue-green eyes.the last of the same year as me have long brown hair that ends in two short braids, matching eyes and wearing a blue headband. The last girl who looks like the first year has a short body with brown hair in long twin ponytails, green eyes and wearing a pair of hair clips.

Sona talks a lot of thing about how a good student should behave and that kind of explanation take a lot of time to tell.

" So do you understand what I explain to you ?"

" Yeah, I understand the important point, though I'll look at the situation first to decide each course of action I'll take."

" I guess that enough for now. I heard from the teacher talk that the new transfer student is very smart. Do you play chess and want to play chess against me ?"

" I play chess sometimes, Also I don't mind playing against you. Just be prepared for your lose, Kaichou."

"There no way Kaichou will lose to someone like you. Kaichou also already chess level already reach a national level and never lose."

"Just like Saji said, I have confidence in my strategy skill on chess. That's why I don't think I'll lose to you"

" If you said it like then I guess I'm fine to play chess with you. If it a game, then I only play to win. You can choose which color you pick."

"I'll have black pieces, you can take the first turn.

After all the 2nd term has an advantage."

"Is that so?"

I take the first and start moving my piece forward and allowed to her take her turn. She started to move her own piece.

" Checkmate..."

" What kinds of checkmate you're talking about?"

Without giving a reply I moving out of my chess pieces. Sona responded to my move and moving her pieces, which I reply by instantly moving my pieces the moment Sona finished her choice of move. The loop of action finally giving Sona the pressure, which disturbing her way of thinking to the point she makes some mistake that resulting in her loss.

" You're lucky just now. There no way Kaichou will lose to you!"

"There is no such thing as luck in this world. Rules, prerequisites, psychological states... there is any number of invisible factors that combine to produce an unpredictable, but inevitable result. The winner of each game is decided before it even begins. Chance is never a factor."

"Checkmate" doesn't mean you've simply cornered the enemy king. It's a declaration that the enemy king is yours. That's why I said it the moment Sona make her respond to my move. "Checkmate" The game was over after the first move."

After saying that to them I exited the room and leave behind some word to them who look dumbfounded at the result of chess that can still be seen on the chessboard that placed at top of the table.

" I'll go to the cafeteria first to eat my lunch since it's almost time for class to start. See ya!"


	6. Tofu & Visitor

Coming back from Students Council room Tendou Kamiya continues the study until the last session which becomes a self-study lesson because the teacher is absent. Since there nothing left Kamiya left the school early and visit the market street. He stopped at certain Tofu Shop.

" Old man, give me the best tofu you have in your shop!"

" What is it young one! All my tofu are the best quality how many do you want ?"

The shop owner giving some feedback while laughing from my order.

" Enough to fit this container will be good."

" I like you, young man ! wait a minute I'll give you the best tofu one I have."

After a few minutes, the old man comes back with a container filled with tofu and give it to Kamiya.

" It seems all Tofus you give are a good quality one without any damage at all. I'll surely come back again if I still crave for Tofu. How much for this?"

" It's 300 yen since this is your first time here, so I'll give a discount for buying that many. My name is Fujiwara Bunta, just call me Bunta. What is your name kid?"

While holding the tofu container in the left hand, he raised his right hand and pointing it toward the sky and giving the reply to the old man.

" I am the man who walked the path of heaven, the man who will surpass God itself. Here the money for tofu."

" Bwahahaha, you're an interesting kid! don't forget to come back later."

" See you later Bunta-old man! You sure have a nice car, old man! Subaru Impreza WRX."

" Kids this day."

Giving a goodbye and compliment, Kamiya started walking home with a smiling face. On the way to his own, he walked through the park passed some sort of barrier.

" Whoa, this park must be cursed since I always meet this kind of thing."

He talked to himself and hear some people talking. He doesn't stop, instead, he continues walking the source of the conversation.

" That girl. Asia is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, You know it's useless to run away ?"

" No... I don't want to return to that church I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. Also... You people did to me."

" Please don't say that, Asia. your sacred gear is essential for our plan. So please come back. I also took some time to look for you. Stop being suck troublesome bitch."

" Wait can't you see she doesn't want to? Yu-, no Raynare-san, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

" Low-class Devil, don't call me with my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go to your master's place quickly, you will die you know?"

The black-haired female fallen angel who previously seen by Kamiya when arrived at this world, gathering light energy on her hand and transforming it into a spear. The moment she finished creating light spear he throws it to Hyoudou Issei.

" Sacred Gear!"

The red gauntlet that leaving wielder's finger uncovered appeared on Issei's arm. He managed to block a Light attack with a dragon-like a gauntlet and reduce the amount of damage he takes.

" You sure have a lot of problems with woman huh, Hyoudou Issei. I never thought your peeping on your classmate already to the point people want to kill you?"

Kamiya walking the battle area while still keeping the balance of tofu on his left hand.

" Why there be a human when I already set the barrier? Well I guess, there will be an extra corpse."

The Fallen Angel Raynare creating a light spear and throw it in my direction.

" Be careful!"

Kamiya still walking without care about the attack launched by Raynare. The attack from Raynare missed from the mark to the point making her pissed and throwing more light spear to his direction which always never hit him.

" I'm the man who walked the path of heaven. Nothing in this world would be able to stab me. I'm the one who decided which path I will take. Also, if I recklessly move, the tofu I hold will be damaged."

" How dare a human-like you humiliated me like this! your luck won't save you forever."

I still walk with the tofu of my left hand with perfect balance which doesn't damage the tofu. Which make Raynare rage increase to the point she created light spear and rushing to my direction.

" Don't talk about luck around me. There no way attack from weakling like you landed on me."

The stab that she launched at me was evaded easily with minimal movement and effort by me.

" It will be rude of me if I don't give something in return for your action toward me."

I make stone rumbles from Raynare attack result around me float with my feet and kick the stone rumbles to Raynare direction. The stone I kicked passed through a sound barrier and land on Raynare. The force the carried is just too strong to the point Raynare was blown away and passed the barrier I think she made.

" Whoa !! she sure was blown away quite far. I'm sure I already hold back enough power. Since she is a supernatural race I'm she managed to survive from that stone attack, if not then I can only disappointed with supernatural races. See you later you two, just think this as free service from me."

I continued walking back to my house leaving two people who dumbfounded from what they just saw. Kamiya who just arrived home taking some rest for a while companied with RyuZu and AnchoR. After the rest, he started to cook using the tofu he gets to create Mapo Tofu, which is very spicy and addicting. The moment the food finished they started to eat together.

" The foods you created are so delicious Kamiya-sama, Here your drink."

" Thanks, RyuZu, what about you AnchoR?"

" The foods are really good Onii-chan!"

" Now, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm bored, so bored to the point If I could sell my boredom I'm confident I could make a living. I hope something I can do coming to my way."

The sound of bell ringing can be heard.

" RyuZu, you can greet this visitor. If it nothing important please drive them out."

" Yes, Kamiya-sama."

RyuZu goes to the front door and opens it to meet the visitor that comes to my house. She meets 2 boys 1 girl with the Kuoh Academy uniform. Spiky brown-haired boy, short blond-haired blond and white-haired loli.

" Excuse me, do you need something for my master? Please make it fast, I'm not interested in wasting my time for an inferior being other than my master."

" M-maid! Also, silver-haired beauty to add that! though her mouth has some problem..."

" I'll accept the compliment, So what do you guys need?"

" I am Hyoudou Issei, they are Kiba Yuuto and Toujou Koneko. We are from the same school as Tendou, we need to talk about something."

" Just let them I'll hear what they want to say."

"It seems master allowed you guy to come, please follow me to the living room."

Led by RyuZu the three visitors arrived at the living room where Kamiya drinking tea with AnchoR sitting on his lap.

" Welcome to my home, I never thought you'll come to my house after meeting at the park this afternoon. Also while bringing other people. Kiba Yuuto the school prince and Toujou Koneko the school Mascot. So what do you want to talk about?"

" I ask for your assistance in rescuing Asia who got kidnaped by other fallen angel after I failed to protect her. I saw your strength at the park, I believe you can help us fight those fallen angels and stray exorcist who have a higher number than us."

" If I remember correctly the blond-haired girl is a nun and you're a devil right? Why do you want to save her?"

" Yeah sure I am a devil and she is a nun of the church. But, I already promised to become her friend and... I want to protect that girl's smile. That enough reason to put my life for it!"

" Bwahahaha! That enough conviction from your word. Rejoice! I'll give you some of my assistance since I'm pretty bored right now!"

" Thank you! but bored huh..."

" Don't mind the detail! where our target location and how to get into that location!?"

" The location of their hideout pretty much an abandoned church at the outskirt of Kuoh Town. For how to get there, We will have to walk or run since Issei-kun doesn't have enough magic power to teleport and there a high chance there was a barrier that nullified magic circle for transportation."

" Teleport huh... It'll take a lot of time to walk to that church. I'll give a ride."

Kamiya from his seat activated the hidden mechanist of the house and everything started to move by itself which make Kiba and Koneko become vigilance of the situation. After a few seconds everything stopped, all of them arrived at the underground garage where they saw a red-colored sports car. Then, Kamiya enters into drive sit.

" Don't be dumbfounded like that! Just go inside the car already. RyuZu takes care of the house I am out. AnchoR you can follow us to fight."

" Yes, Kamiya-sama"

" What are you thinking of bringing a little girl when we are going to fight! Koneko sure is a different matter!"

" Bwahaha! No need to worry about that, in the first place, She is stronger than you."

" Put your belt on since we'll go full throttle from the start!"

Kamiya started the engine and opened the music driver in his car Tridoron.

[Insert: Initial D - Deja Vu]

The car started to move fast the point people inside the car fall behind the seat.

" Be careful! don't move to fast. what if by chance hit someone!"

" No need to worry about that! I'm the man who walks the path of heaven, there nothing I cannot tame!"

Kamiya skillfully controlling the Steering wheel and using the brake to make some drift at the curve. He goes to the church from the mountain forest area behind the church. With the speed, the car goes through climb area the car managed to fly and by chance bumps into flying dark green-haired man with devil wing who ear expensive clothes who laughing maniacally at the sky.

" What are we just bump into!?"

" Nothing important just crazy people who laughing maniacally. Also, we already arrived at the location only in a few minutes and it seems we got some welcome."


	7. Battle on Church

The moment the group arrived at the back of the church, they were greeted by a Fallen Angel girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes who wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

" Look who is here. People call me the fallen angel Mittelt."

" How kind of you to introduce yourself"

" You're in the group who kidnaped Asia back then!"

"Ara, you're devil-kun who is Raynare ex-boyfriend, So you're coming back to save Asia right? Too bad the Ritual to extract her sacred gear already started, Do you have enough time to save her before she died?"

" You're going to kill her!"

" Well yeah, since all of you are here then. Come forth, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek!"

Two magic circles appeared beside Mittelt. From one of the magic circle appear tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye who wore attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. While from another magic circle appeared middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes who wore attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

"It seems the devil comes without their master, also there human in this group. By any chance, you're human Raynare talking about?"

" I don't know what she talks about me but I guess she talks about me."

" Well, I guess this will be quite interesting indeed. I hope you give an exciting fight."

" I can give you an exciting and one-sided match if you want, but I don't think you can give it to me that kind of feeling. I'll take care of three of them. You guys can just go to church and help Asia, AnchoR gives them some cover."

" Yes, Onii-chan"

" Are you sure you don't need any help Tendou-kun ?"

" Yeah, I alone already enough to deal with three of them without difficulty."

"Are you underestimate us? The Fallen Angel!"

" Not really, I can't just remove the feeling Gods haven't created any being above me! I guess I'll fight with the item I haven't used it in a real fight."

Kamiya set a belt on his waist and turned on the engine on his belt.

[ Okay, Start your engine! (music)]

He pulled Shift Car powered by Core Driviars, which look like a miniature car. He rotates the shift car and connects it like a lever to Shift Brace on his left hand.

"Henshin!"

[ Drive: Type Speed! (Upbeat jazz music)]

The moment sound starts ringing a set of tire tracks start surrounding Kamiya and formed red-colored armor with a car theme, the transformation finished with Tridoron tire attached to red-armor.

" No way Kamen Rider!"

" I never know there someone who followed Maou Serafall Leviathan who cosplaying as a character on Tv-series. Though I never see that kind of version."

" Ho-oh, so there a Maou who loves cosplaying. I guess I'll take a look for more information about the devil side. If this version does not exist yet, then just think it as Original. Since someone once said it's not pirating if copying from a parallel world. Also, You guys just don't be dumbfounded! hurry up and save Asia."

" Do you think we'll just let them passed us?"

Three of them created a spear of light with a different color from each other from Blue, Yellow, and Pink color. The attack they launched to the people who run to the church stopped by some sort of barrier.

" Sorry, If you want to stop them you must at least defeat me first. For handicap, you just need to make undo my transformation and I'll be kind enough to let you go without killing you guys."

[ Insert ost: SURPRISE-DRIVE]

The three fallen angels caught by my taunt and start throwing a barrage of a light spear with rage which easily evaded since their accuracy quite low leveled. I lift the Shift Speed Car three times on my left hand. The tire that attached to my body started to rotate and Increase the movement speed to another level, the world itself started to move in slow motion.

[ Speed! Speed! Speed!]

I started to move at high speed and cut half of their wing to erased their advantage of flying and run away.

" How dare a mere Human-like you!"

" Yare-Yare."

I changed the shift car on my Shift Brace on my left hand. The Tire on my body changed with another model that has flare design.

[ Tire Koukan: Max Flare! (Electric guitar squeal)]

Still keeping the same speed as before I launched multiple fire barrage fist to the fallen angel and keep them away from touching the ground.

"It seems you guys can't even fight back at the power of this level, even though I already adjusted my power to the level someone like Raynare able to undo my transformation. I guess the power of a mere grunt only this level."

" To be toyed like by a mere human."

" Time to finish this, since I want to see the aftermath of their battle at church."

[Hisatsu!(Finisher!)]

Tires appeared out of nowhere and trapped the three fallen angel.

[Full Throttle! Flare!]

Tridoron started to move in high speed forming whirlwind surrounding I and three fallen angels inside. The flame energy started to my feet and jumped into Tridoron. The jump to Tridoron which moving like whirlwind resulting me bouncing again and again to launch flaming barrage kick. The barrage of flame kick ended with Kick that resulting explosion. The final attack resulting in three fallen angels knocked out of consciousness on the ground.

" I guess it's already time to capture them."

Kamiya taking some kind of card and throwing one card for each fallen. The card started to absorb the fallen angel the moment they got touched by the card. After they got absorbed the card flying back to Kamiya's hand with the image of each fallen. After putting the card to his space inventory, I undo the transformation.

[ Nice Drive!]

" Two of you can come out now, I already sense your presence after Issei group went to church."

From behind the tree appear, two women, the first one have an appearance beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair. She was followed by a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

" Ara ara, We never thought we will meet new transfer students in this kind of place dealing with what we need to do in our place."

" I was just asked by Hyoudou Issei to help when I was bored to death at home. At least I have something to do."

" So can you tell me why you stay in Kuoh Town since this is pretty much Gremory and Sitri territory."

" Not much of reason in the place for my reason being here. Just a string of fate brings me in. You can talk about it later since I won't move out of Kuoh town for a while except you guys forcing me out without specific reason other than this is you guys territory. I kinda want to see what they do in church, Two of you also want to see that right Leader of this peerage Rias Gremory from Gremory Household. No need to give that kind surprise expression. It's already obvious from your name 1 of 72 Ars Goetia Demon."

" Well, we will continue this talk later, since I kinda worried my cute peerage member. Let's go to church."

" There no need to worried by their well being, since I already have someone to protect them if needed. If you want to watch the development we can see it from here."

Kamiya using his Manipulation of Boundaries to create some sort of display that shown many kinds of an image of location on church alongside the sound. From the display the saw Issei managed evaded Raynare attack and managed to take away Asia who just have her sacred gear stolen using Sacred Gear extractor.

"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! we'll make the path for you! Now hurry!"

" Koneko-chan, we will make an escape path for Hyoudou-kun!"

".. Affirmative."

Kiba and Koneko managed to create the path for Issei escape from Raynare Location with Kiba sword skills and Koneko Brute strength. The moment Issei who was Carrying Asia on his arms arrive at started he looks worried at her comrade and shout their name.

" Kiba! Koneko-chan!"

" You go ahead! We will handle here!"

" ... Please go quickly."

" But!"

Using the connection I have with AnchoR. I telepathically send an order to her.

' AnchoR you can use your ability to assist them, just leave Raynare alone for Issei to solve. If his life in danger just kills her immediately.'

" No need to worry I'll assist the fight with this Stray Priest and Exorcist this time. You guys can take care of the Fallen Angel yourself."

The moment he hears what AnchoR said Issei started to run away carrying Asia to upstair. He was being followed by Raynare who was allowed to pass by AnchoR and not stopped by Kiba and Koneko. The moment they leave AnchoR started to make her moves.

[ Announcing classification, Initial-Y series, Unit 2, "One who Annihilates," AnchoR.]

[ Threat level category 2.]

[ Damage level set to C.]

[ Beginning shift to differential ring number 12.]

AnchoR hair started to grows longer until it reaches her feet and the color will change into a bloody red color. Also, she was wearing a black control mask that matched her Bloody Murder form over her face. Red-Black metal claw appeared on her hand.

[ Beginning imaginary output through the Limitless Engine. Perpetual Gear; Materializing now.]

[ Following instructions. Set "Stray Priest" and "Stray Exorcist" as the target. I am going to destroy my target.]

[ Absolute Maneuver! Bloody Murder!]

AnchoR started to move in high speed to the point it's hard to be followed by eyesight. With the claws that attached to her hand, she started to rip apart her opponent one by one without mercy. The stray priest and exorcist who fighting against her at all. Their weapon can't give any damage to her armor and they also cannot block the attack launched by AnchoR. The strays who understand their struggle is useless started overcame by their fear and loses their rational mind. They started to attack without care of their life and some of them started to run away from the current location. Not allowing to escape AnchoR using her ability to sever the space to move to another location and killing them all without anyone surviving. On another screen displayed standing Issei who was stabbed on both his legs and fallen angel Raynare who was laughing at him inside the sanctuary.

" A low-class demon like you who wasn't able to flight should be enabled to move from light attack."

" Yeah, it hurts. It hurts. I feel like I'll lose consciousness any seconds. But... I'm so pissed at you that it's doesn't matter in the slightest!"

[ Explosion!]

With the sound from sacred gear. Issei Sacred Gear forms changed into the red claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents and green inscriptions. The new form of sacred gear has become more Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the Issei's hand and a majority of his left arm. Unlike his previous Twice Critical that takes a form of a red, armored bracer with yellow accents and a green jewel on top of the palm area. The fingers aren't covered.

The changed on his Sacred Gear increased his power that matches and surpass Raynare which startled her. She who was surprised with Issei change throwing her Light spear attack to Issei who manages to deflect the attack with his sacred gear. She who was cannot accept reality started to run away from the place, but she was caught by Issei and knocked out with a single punch.

"It seems the result already out, I'll give you free service to the location since two of you want to that place right?"

Kamiya without waiting for their reply he created a boundary of Space that becomes something like a gate that allows anyone to pass it to wherever he wants.

" That quite versatility ability you have there Tendou-kun."

" You'll be surprised to see the full capability of my ability if you managed to force me to use it to that level."

With the talk finished Kamiya, followed by Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno entered the boundary and exited on the sanctuary and saw Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Asia. Though Asia still not regain her conscious from after effect sacred gear extracted forcefully.

" Kamiya! also Buchou and Akeno-senpai! how you guys also come here."

" I meet two of them after dealing with the trio fallen angel. Also, it's will be bad if we let Raynare escaped."

Kamiya using his boundary ability and bring Raynare who was blown away to outside the church inside and chained her with the living chain he created with his ability.

" Though I'm surprised, you managed to defeat her when you just entered the supernatural world in a span of 1 week. well, she just grunts so it's still easy difficulty if you put in in-game words."

" I'm just lucky that my sacred gear evolved into like this."

" I see, Issei your sacred gear isn't a regular sacred gear. That's why you're able to win against Raynare. Your sacred gear name is [ Boosted Gear, a sacred gear that is said to be rarest of the rare. The red dragon marks on your gauntlet are evidence. Even someone like you have heard of that name before, right?"

"B-Boosted Gear... One of the [Longinus]... Even though it's for temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God... Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

" If it's just like the legend told, then the ability of the [ Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 seconds. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, it can reach the power of leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

" Well, you can talk about it later. I'll take this fallen angel, You'll only kill her right ?"

" What you're going to do with her and the other three?"

" It's not something you need to know, you can see it later. But before that, I will have you return what you stole from this girl."

The moment Kamiya finished his lines, He inserted his right hand into Raynare's body. Raynare who was surprised by his action started screaming loud in pain.

" Don't worry I won't kill you. After all living being brought more benefit than dead anyway."

From Raynare's body, Kamiya managed to take [ Twilight Healing] Sacred Gear that takes the appearance of two silver rings with a blue-green gem on each ring. After taking it from inside Raynare he put it back inside Asia's body and started giving some healing to her.

" This should be enough to solve her damaged soul problem from forceful Sacred Gear extraction from this defect equipment. I'll leave it to you to solve the aftermath, Gremory-senpai. Let's go, AnchoR."

" Yes, Onii-chan."

He started to seal Raynare inside the card. After sealing her, he creates and enters a boundary that leads them to their home to continue their activity.


	8. Upgrade, Codeman, and Overkill

After solving Fallen Angel trouble at church, Kamiya alongside AnchoR returns to their home using boundaries gate. The moment they returned they received a warm welcome from RyuZu

" Welcome home, Kamiya-sama. Do you have some fun?"

" Yeah, I got some fun. I have a chance to play with my toys and got some stuff to have experimented with. Two of you can help me with an experiment for these Fallen Angel I captured at church. I also have a plan to upgraded your body, like giving a flying capability other than relying on the devil wings. After all the wing quite big and make it more easily targetted which resulting in a higher chance to lose your flying capabilities."

" Thanks for your consideration, Kamiya-sama."

Kamiya discussed what they're going to do for tonight and start collecting information they can get from Fallen Angels they just captured at church. Arrived at the laboratory room, Kamiya unsealed the Fallen Angels inside the card into giant tubes and started to extract whatever he can from them. From what they extracted from them they gained information about how light magic systems from the bible faction side of this world. At the same time, they also take DNA from Fallen Angels and insert them into Evolt Pieces and gaining the ability to changes into Angels and Fallen Angels.

" I never thought I would get two extra races from a fallen angel. I guess you can't change the fact Fallen Angel still an Angel even if the already fall to the dark side."

" There are going be some change from my design plan since I took a liking for these wings. Some change still needed though." Kamiya playing with his newly acquired angel wing, changing it from white to black and black to white.

" I'll start transforming the angel wing into a mechanical wing, I have in mind and wing attack function. If you have a suggestion in mind feel free to tell me."

" I'll leave everything to you Kamiya-sama. I'll just utilize everything you gave to this body of mind."

" I'm same with RyuZu onee-chan, Onii-chan."

" Ok, just leave everything to me I'll finish modification for two of you less than an hour. So I'll have two of sleep for a while."

Making the two super automata to the sleep mode. Kamiya started to do some major modifications to their bodies like making feathered angel wing into mechanical one, new weapon and new part like particle into their body. At the time he also does the same to his angel wing and makes it into a mechanical wing. To utilize the weapon function added to wing, Kamiya created a new AI (Artificial intelligence) that can be transferred from one gadget to another that will have helped to manage weapons and other technology control. Finished the upgrade Kamiya activated the both Automata again.

" How your body condition after the upgrade ? is there any problem?"

" There no problem with all functions on my body, Kamiya-sama."

" Same with me Onii-chan"

" I want to ask something master, What are these green particles that just added to our bodies?"

" Oh, That is GN Particles. They are used as part of an electromagnetic radar-disruption stealth measure, a particle-based barrier, propellant, and a particle coating that enhances both the sharpness (aka. cutting ability) of physical blades and the durability of armor. It also works to disrupt electronic equipment, manipulation of mass and therefore weight that allow to flight. These particles also give you the ability to manipulate the Quantum Effect that allows you to move from one point to another. When you Sync rate with this particle already 100% it gives you the ability to detect and/or project their thoughts, feelings, and intentions to other people within a limited area,"

" As expected of Kamiya-sama."

" Well these particles more or less make the function of wing become meaningless, But since the wing quite good looking I decided to make it a decoration wing you can move it automatically with your high-spec system. Before I forget let me introduce you with a new addition to this house."

From his gadget digitize data flying out and condensed transformed into a woman with black mixed with cyan-colored hair. The woman wears a white nurse-like outfit mixed with black and cyan colors. The woman in question can be categorized as cool, calm and serious who will talk straightforwardly, and jokes kind of impossible.

" She is ultra-high-density integration AI, you can call it Codeman. Also, it's can be incorporated into a pseudo-human body called a 'primary body', It can become a ' substantially substitutable person. You can introduce yourself to them, Eili."

" Medical Specialize Program, Eilietta Lash. Feel free to call me Eili like Kamiya-sama. If there any problem with Health and Maintenance feel free to look for me I will help as much I can. I'll also take care of your daily check-ups."

" Nice to meet you Eili-san."

" Yeah, Nice to meet you Nee-chan."

" I take some rest first, you guys can do whatever you want before taking some rest."

\--Lines--

The next day Kamiya arrived at his class and greeted the girls in the class. He greeted back at them and go to his seat.

"It seems you already fine Issei, how about Asia condition?"

" Ah! Tendou, thank for your help yesterday. I already fine thanks for you and Asia. Buchou said Asia will be transferred into our school."

" All students please go back to their seats, We have a new transfer student." The teacher comes inside the class followed by a blond girl, Asia who seems to become a devil since there is a smell of devil on her.

" My name is Asia Argento! I may still be new to this place, but glad to meet you!"

"Blond beauty!"

" Bust 82, waist 55, hip 81. Good!"

" I'm currently staying at Hyoudou Issei's place!"

" What!? Explain! Why are you living with blonde beauty!? Why are you the only one getting all these chances!?"

" Asia, you can sit on the empty seat next to Hyoudou Issei."

" Yes, sensei." Asia moved to her seat and greeted everyone who sits near her. She also gives her thanks to me.

" Thanks for your help yesterday, Tendou-san."

" No need to thanks me, I'm bored at that time so I helped on a whim."

The class started as usual until the break time arrived. Kamiya, Issei, and Asia are called to Students Council Room by Tsubaki. When they arrived at the Student Council room they meet the whole member of the Student Council and Occult Research Club.

" You can sit down first, Do you understand the reason you're called here?"

" I can think several reasons, Since the location, I'm called is Students Council room. Then the answer pretty much I run away from school at self-study class, right? After all, you just give me some scolding before I do that." Kamiya said while showing some smirk at his face.

" As much I want to talk about that, The topic I want to talk about is a different matter."

" Just ask what you want to know, I will give you the answer as long I think the questions are worth to be answered," Kamiya replied with an amused face.

" I got a report from Rias and her peerage about you. Are you really a human-like what you declare?"

" What a silly question, Do you face the sun and say 'Are you the sun?' "

" Another question then, I don't know where your power comes from, but it doesn't seem like the power comes from sacred gear. Can you tell me where you got that device and power?"

" Another foolish question, Do you face the sun and ask 'Why do you shine?' "

" Huh... Can you tell me the reason you're in Kuoh town?" Sona asked in tired to ask a question

" Do you face the sun and say 'Why are you in the sky?' "

" Answer Kaichou question seriously Tendou!" Student Council member Saji seems can't accept the answer I give and start angry at me.

" What are you angry about? I already give an Answer to your question with an obvious answer in the first. Don't tell me you can't even understand something so simple as that?" Kamiya giving his reply to angry Saji without change on his attitude.

" Huh... I guess I'll give a simple answer so idiot like you can understand. First, Yeah I'm 100% human. Second, Is there any problem with a human having the power to stand above supernatural create a weapon to stand above them? Third, Is there any problem with Human Living on Earth in the first place? since Earth pretty much is Human territory, unlike you devil who should be in the underworld, though it's not my problem and I don't care too much about that. Is there any more question you want to know?"

" How about..." before Rias suggested something, Kamiya intercept it with another word.

" I reject that offer, I will not join under someone else or any supernatural faction."

" So you'll stay lone wolf without other?"

"That's not it, My Individuality is just too great, I would not fit under any organization or faction." Taking out Chess piece from his pocket and showed it to the devil. " Also It's impossible for any being to reincarnated me. Since God doesn't create any being above me."

" It's just sounded like you overestimate yourself too much."

" So... you don't believe me? I guess showing our power difference will be easier. Let's just play the rating game you devils favor so much. Me against your two peerages at the same time."

" Are you underestimate and ridiculing us? by challenging all of us alone?"

" Fine fine, I don't underestimate you guys, I just know how strong I am and know my power placed in this world. If you don't want to fight me alone, I guess you can count two people from yesterday and one more people to make four. You two can come here." The moment Kamiya finished his line, two-particle appears on thin air next Kamiya formed into some sort of gate and replaced with a woman wearing maid dress RyuZu and gothic lolita dress AnchoR. Eili also formed her own digitized body from gadget worn by Kamiya. Their sudden appearance making Devil peerage surprised and make a combat-ready stance.

" Let me introduce myself, I'm RyuZu Yourslave."

" I'm AnchoR Trishula."

" I'm Eilietta Lash."

" Damn Tendou already have Harem of beautiful girls."

" How can they suddenly appeared here?"

" Two of them come here with space jump which using Quantum effect theory to move from my home to this room and Eili already with me in the first place."

" Sorry, but they're still a lot of students at this time and I don't approve to fight at this room."

" Don't worry about that since I don't plan to expose the supernatural side personally. I'll provide the place for this fight!" Kamiya raised his hand upward " I use my Game Master authority to change the stage!"

[ Stage Change: Cathedral of Sacred Blood ]

The moment he said that everyone inside the room closing their eyes from brightness, then swallowed inside the light and moved into a cathedral-like place.

" Huh... that light doesn't give some hurt feeling at all." They started to check their bodies. The moment they finished check their body, they started to check the new surrounding." Where is this place? it's like church cathedral."

" Look at the sky! The sky is red and there was a black-hole like a thing that absorbed some like particles." One of them look at the skies and pointed at them which get the attention of other people in this place.

" Whaa... what is that!?"

" Welcome to Dimensional Plane I created for this fight. This field for this battle reflects the space in between dimensions! There no need to worried about your life or injuries since the damage you took from this place won't be brought when we are back. Just think this as your normal Rating game, though the pain brought by damage still real."

" This is like what Rating Game looks like. My bodies still feel like always and there was no restriction at all. So what is the rule?"

Sona asked Kamiya who standing on the top of the highest building with the other three beside him.

" The rules are simple. You just need to knock out or make the opponent king retired. You guys knocked me, while I needed to Knock Sona-senpai and Rias-senpai. You can see the green bar on your top left vision, that was your life bar based on your digitize life force. The moment the bar becomes empty you are going to forced retired, of you can just retire on your own will. There are saying 'What doesn't kill you make you stronger' so learn from this fight and become stronger to become worthy opponent for me. Let's start this fight!"

The moment Kamiya declared the fight begin Rias and Sona Peerage start making a battle chance and the one who has sacred gear started to call their sacred gear, like Kiba, Issei, and Saji. A sword on Kiba, a dragon gauntlet on Issei arm, and a small lizard on Saji arm.

" Heh... Another person with dragon-type sacred gear."

" Just be prepared to get some beats on your ass! Tendou!"

" Ho-oh, Just try if you have the ability to that to me. RyuZu, AnchoR you two can use what I just added yesterday for testing If there any problem report to me after we back home. Eili, come back and I planning to use that, I leave the control to you."

"Yes, Master." Three of them give their confirmative. Eili comes inside my gadget while others to activate their new ability.

[Trans-Am System Activated]

[Trans-Am System Activated]

The bodies of RyuZu and AnchoR started to become red alongside particles surrounding them. Two of them started flying at high speed toward the direction of both peerages with their weapon. The two vanished from both peerage vision and suddenly appeared in the middle of their formation and start giving attack on each one of them in quick succession. Both peerages, of course, won't just let RyuZu and AnchoR attack without fighting back. The one equipped with a weapon trying to block and giving cover to magicians type to unleash their magic. They also trying to find some chance to counter-attack.

" Fire Ball!"

" Win Blade!"

" Water Dragon Attack!"

" Ruin of Extinction!"

" Thunder Strike!"

Magic attacks from both peerages launched at the direction of RyuZu and AnchoR which easily evaded by both of them without giving a scratch.

" Shit, they are too fast! It's just too hard to give some damage to them!"

" There must be a way to hit and finish them."

" It seems all of you already a problem dealing with two of them, but I still have more gifts for all of you." Angel-like Machine Wing appeared behind Kamiya back and making who see it giving surprised expression.

" Angelwing and Six pair to add that!"

" No the Wings is like made of metal and manmade."

" Feather Sword Bits!" The Wings behind Kamiya started dispatched from his back and move like a flying sword while shooting a beam-like weapon at devil peerage. " Bwahaha! Dance! Dance! from this beam party!"

" What the heck with this Funnel-like this from Super Robot series!"

The attack from Feather Wing added more chaos on the battlefield, Both Peerage of Gremory and Sitri already full of injuries on their bodies from both the Automata attack and the Funnel-like weapon.

" All of you should just give up since I don't see any of you have the chance to win."

" There no way we will give up when our master still fighting."

" Yeah, my pride won't allow me to give up."

" Bwahaha! I commend you guys for your guts! I'll give you a reward to face my Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker in Balance Breaker state!"

[ Insert: Zenonzard Theme- Wake Up]

" What! One of Thirteen Longinus!"

" At a Balance Breaker to add that!"

Huge Fire energy started to concentrate above Kamiya and started to form something.

" Since there were two people with dragon power and one dragon maiden among you. Feel honored to face this monster I'm going to summon!"

" Appear now before me! Ninth Dragon God of War, Alabaster!"

The concentrated fire above Kamiya started to form into a huge horned red western dragon with an armor-like body.

" What with this huge power level!?"

" Engrave this power to your bodies and Soul! Now go Alabaster! Dragon God Breath Impact!"

The Dragon that created from the result of Annihilation Maker started to unleash a special attack of Dragon kind, Dragon Breath from his mouth. The attack landed on the whole devil's peerage at forced all of them to retired.

" Now I just hoped they get into major trauma..." Kamiya said worriedly. If what he does is just too overkill.

With Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri retired, the winner of the match has been decided. With this, the fight has been ended and the field started to vanish. With the field vanished, everyone back to the Student Council room.


	9. Group Discussion

" I guess this already enough for today see ya!" RyuZu and AnchoR started to vanished, while Kamiya leaving using the door back to his class. Leaving whole devils who still thinking about what just happened to them.

" Can someone help me explain what just happened? Since I can't think of anything after we suddenly in another place."

One of the devils started to make a conversation in mid of silence. One of the devils started to reminiscence what she just feels.

" First two girls suddenly come to this room which already isolated from the outside and another girl appears from his phone. Second, to prove his power to us he moved us into another dimension like rating game he called his Dimensional Plane using some sort of ability like one of thirteen Longinus, Dimensional Lost." Sona sharing her information with whole devils in the room.

" What is that Dimensional Lost you talk about Kaichou? Tendou said Sacred Gear he has is Annihilation Maker."

" Dimensional Lost is ranked among the top four Longinus. It has the ability to create a special mist able to block any attack, as well as being able to transport anything inside of it into an artificial space. Dimensional Lost doesn't possess direct offensive capabilities. Dimension Lost is the most powerful among sacred gears related to barriers and space, thus it carries tremendous power over dimensions. In fact, if the mist reaches the scale of countries, it can transfer it along, as well as its people into the Dimensional Gap to be destroyed." Sona giving a brief explanation about the capability of Dimension Lost.

" What about Annihilation Maker, Tendou have?"

" The Annihilation Maker has the ability to make a countless number of creatures. The creatures are created based on the user's imagination. As such, the more powerful the user's imagination, the more powerful the creature is upon its creation. It seems Tendou has complete mastery of his Longinus and capable to create huge and strong dragons like that, he named it Alabaster." Sona having a deep breath.

" Now, I don't know how to confront him who pretty much can be categorized above Ultimate Devil rank from how much power he has shown, the Dragon pretty much above it."

" There is also a problem that none of us managed to land an attack on any of them. One-sided victory and we can't give any fight to them with our number superiority. Also, I don't think we are caught up in some sort of illusion since what I feel seems very real." Rias giving her own opinion to the group.

" So what do you think we need to do with them, Rias? His power at minimum is above our level. We need at least asked help of our sister and brother which we don't want to involve pretty much with their personality."

" For now, let's just leave it's like this. It's better to make good relation like now since he doesn't appear to have any hostility with the devil faction, though we can't remove possibility have a relation with other faction. I still hope I can get his power to solve my problem." Rias said weakly at the end of her sentences.

" Ok, I leave it like what you said, since I don't want to get my sister involved. So what do you plan Rias?"

" Issei."

" Yes, Buchou!"

" I want your help to invite Tendou this weekend to our outing at Familiar Forest for you and Asia familiar. Your devil jobs rating is very good so it's also time to get you familiar. We need to show him we are not hostile to him even he wants in a neutral party."

" So you also want to go to Familiar Forest this month Rias. I guess I will let you go first for this reason."

\--Lines--

" Ehm... Tendou do you any plan on your weekend?" Before the start of class, suddenly Hyoudou Issei asked such a question to Kamiya.

" I don't have any plan yet. What do you want to do with me?"

" Rias-senpai give me a task to invite you without club activity, to show we don't have any grudge to you."

" Then tell her I will accept the invitation, also something on that level won't give me any problem, I will gladly accept a problem since I already solved mine and have nothing to do."

" Ok, thanks I'll give the word to Buchou. Also, you're surprising nice... even though you're handsome." Saying the word with a small voice.

" Heh... I'll accept your compliment. Your only problem pretty much your level of pervertedness. Also, there nothing wrong about being a pervert for me since that is proof your sexual orientation is normal, also it's some of the appreciation to the opposite sex as long it's not reached a certain point."

" It seems you also open-minded."

" I'll leave it to your imagination for that. The teacher will come in a few seconds."

In few seconds after Kamoya said that lines, the Teacher comes into the classroom and started to write something on the class whiteboard.

" Sorry, I still have some unfinished work. So, I will have you form a team of six to discuss them with the theme 'Personal Problems and Their Solutions'. Choose your own topics and discuss them among yourselves for the next 20 minutes. You guys will do a presentation when I'm back." After saying that the Teacher leaving the classroom and go to the Teachers room.

" So who are you going team up with Asia? I'll join the group you're in." Kamiya comes to where Asia seated.

" I'll join the Ise-san group, Tendou-san." Asia replied with a smile.

" Issei! I will accompany Asia to join your Perverted Trio team. I'm pretty sure you guys have a problem finding people." Kamiya and Asia come to the location of the Trio. The Trio composed of Issei and the other two people, Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda has shaved hair and wears his Kuoh Academy uniform with an unbuttoned blazer. Matsuda's nicknames are "Perverted Baldy" and "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi". Motohama has shoulder-length dark brown hair and thin black eyebrows and wears rimless squared glasses. Motohama's nicknames are "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter" because he has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking.

" Hoho, It's seems handsome transfer student and foreign beauty going to join the pervert trio team. Then, allow this Aika Kiryuu to join this group to accompany this single pure girl." Aika who wears spectacles has gold-colored eyes and lightly messy brunette hair tied into braids on each side come and started to hugging Asia from behind.

" We only want to accept Asia though... it's fine though." Matsuda and Motohama sigh while said that.

" No way! Kamiya and Asia teamed up with Perverted Trio!" the girls in class start making up a ruckus.

" No need to get that excited about this. Sure, they are a group of scum and the worst people in the entire high school who always peeking on girls, giving lewd look to girls at any place and read porn in class. But... you know, when it comes to people who are honest about what they love... I can't say I hate them. They are open book and I don't need to worry get talked from behind." Kamiya said that while giving a pure smile which makes the girls fascinated with his face.

" Wow... somehow we feel insulted in the middle of your words..." Matsuda and Motohama giving deadpanned expression.

" But..." some girls in the class start giving a concerning look Kamiya.

" Don't worry about that, I already know what you guys concerned about. I won't become pervert on a degenerate level or borderline to a criminal like them!" Kamiya smiled giving some thumb to the girls.

" What you are saying handsome!?"

" Wow... is that insult? I'll accept that praise, But what I said about you guys on the borderline criminal is the truth since you guys peeping and taking illegal Photos. I'm pretty sure before long started to blackmail and assault the girls."

" There no way we will do something like blackmail and using force! it goes against our morals!"

" Ok ok... I don't understand, So what the topic of our discussion?"

" Let's talk about Aika Kiryuu nerd appearance!"

" What are you talking about your bastard!"

" No need to insult her Matsuda and Motohama... her body proposition still at the good side, the only she lacks pretty much just her sense of fashion, with enough make-up she can become quite a beauty with my skill. Do you want to try, Aika Kiryuu?"

" Definitely Yes! There no way I'll miss the chance to have a handsome man to do my cosmetic! Can I know why you going to do this?"

" One of these Tendou Kamiya absolute favorite things to do is to tell someone who I think is right, 'wrong.' This will only take a few minutes to finish the makeup and I will do your hair too. Just be prepared." Kamiya showing various kinds of makeup on both his hands.

" Let's begin this makeup session, There nothing impossible with my godly skill. ULTIMATE MAKEUP!" Kamiya's hand moved with very fast with precision. He started to prepare Aika face with cleaning Aika face, continue it face scrubbing and finished it with moisturizer. Finished preparing her face, Kamiya started to applying face makeup, followed by eyes and lip makeup. finished the makeup Kamiya gives finishing touch with changing the Aika hairstyle.

" It's finished you can look it yourself with this mirror." Kamiya gives a hand mirror to Aika. she was surprised with her new look, the other classmate gasped with Aika's new appearance.

" There's no way this beautiful girl is Aika Kiryuu!"

" Hey, that rude! I'm just more beautiful than usual."

" Now I'm in dilemma to confess to Aika or not..." One of the perverted trios started to talk to himself.

"No need to think about it... I'll reject you right away since you're not my type." Aika said it without thinking.

" Kamiya. Please do makeup for us too!?" All girls in the classroom start surrounding Kamiya asked to get the makeup for Kamiya after seeing the result on Aika and get done by a handsome man is plus.

" Ok ok... I'll do you guys later when I have free time. For now, let's just finish the assignment first, girls." Kamiya giving a smile to girls in the class.

" Yes! Kamiya-sama!" The girls said in unison and back to their own seats.

" I never thought I will get so many people calling me Kamiya-sama so fast. How sinful I am."

" Damn you, Ikemen!" The boys in the class start cursing at Kamiya.

\--Lines--

" Let's make the topic ' The matter of Matsuda's Virginity." Kamiya gives his input to the group with a serious face.

" This is a tough one." Issei joined the fray.

" I'm not sure we're capable of solving such a problem..." Motohama grieving can't give a solution.

" Are you fuckers making fun of me?!" Matsuda slamming his table and give his protest.

" But what if, as a result of our discussion, we're able to come up with a solution?" Aika come next to Matsuda and put her hand to his shoulder.

" He'd be able to graduate...?" Issei surprised with the revelation " From being a virgin...?" followed by Motohama. Matsuda who also realizes that giving a smirk look to Issei and Motohama.

" Looks like it's settled."

" All right, let's talk possible solutions."

" Ways for Matsuda to lose his virginity, eh."

" Ok, These two solution seems to fit the bill." Showing a paper of solution. On the paper is written' 1. Use of money.' and '2. Brute force'."

"Sounds about right."

" What about the option of getting a girlfriend?!"

" Ok... I'll add that." new for was added into solution paper '3. Get a girlfriend using drugs or hypnosis.'

" Now then, these are our three options."

" #3 seems to have had some unnecessary stuff added on to the end."

" But, Tendou... should we really considering criminal activities among our options?"

" He is right."

" It goes against our morals."

" It can't go against shit that doesn't exist."

" Then the conclusion is that. This problem is unsolvable!" Aika give a serious look at the result.

" We've exhausted all our options."

" This problem truly is unsolvable."

" You Bastard!"

" Wait. It's too early yo give up. I once read a book that said something like this. ' If it is not possible to deal directly with the problem, consider taking a different approach.' For example if your bike is broken, you can just walk." Kamiya giving another solution to the group.

" I see, so basically what you're trying to get at is...' Is there a need for his sexual partner to be human?'" Aika who reacher understanding, starts gives an explanation to other members.

" Exactly."

"' Exactly' my ass, Retard!! Your stupidity is getting out of control!" Matsuda who hears the new solution slam the table again.

" Genius and stupidity almost the same you know?"

" You may say that Matsuda... But I think this is a rather scientific and sensible opinion." Motohama interjected Matsuda.

" What part of this is sensible?" Matsuda who hears it become confused.

" If you're the man of science, then you should know... What Measurement Error is." Motohama adjusted his glasses and continued. " The bounds of this error are often said to be within 10% of the smallest gradation."

" What about it?"

" Well... They say the genetic difference between Gorillas and humans is less than 1% !"

" Are you telling me to settle for a gorilla?!" Other people who heard it gasped from revelation.

" Is there even a need for him to lose his virginity, to begin with?" Asia asked with a pure and curiosity look.

" You've got a point, Asia."

" The purpose of Sex is to leave behind offspring, after all."

" We need to consider whether or not his humanity needs his kind."

" I'm not gonna just stand here listening to you bastard shit on me!"

" Okay, let's move on to the next topic."

" Got it."

" Aika get us a new topic."

" Ok... Let's see how about this! ' The issue of Hyoudou Issei's virginity.'"

" Well yeah, I kinda curious about this since he joined Occult Research Club."

" Ok time up! Prepare for the presentation! The Issei group can be the first one." The teacher comes into the classroom and collecting the topic of each group.

" No! Let me change it!" Issei trying to get back his group topic paper.

" I like you to present your current topic in front of the class."

\--Lines--

" Our group discussed the issue of Hyoudou Issei being a virgin and found..."

" How relieving knowing Issei haven't done anything to any girl member in Occult Research Club." The student who was fans of Occult member relieving from Issei group result of the research.

" I'm glad they haven't been sullied."

"It seems Kiba X Issei still possible."


	10. Familiar Forest ( Part 1 )

" If the preparation is complete then get ready to teleported to Familiar Forest, I already reserved someone as our guide in that place." Rias said to everyone who stands up on Magic Circle at Occult Research Club including Kamiya, at the promised weekend. After a few seconds magic circles started glowing and swallowing everyone inside the circle.

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, Kamiya and Gremory group were in an

unfamiliar forest.

"In this forest, there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have Ise and Asia get their familiars here."

The Forest of Familiars. There are giant trees growing around here, so not much sunlight shines through to the ground.

" Get daze!"

" What!"

" Kyaa!"

Asia and Issei were surprised by the sudden loud voice and it made them jump. Asia even hid behind Issei back. The one who made the sound appeared in front of us is a young man wearing rough clothing.

" My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

" Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of."

Rias then introduces us to the so-called Familiar Master.

" So... he is the tour guide in this familiar forest you're talking about huh..."

"Hee. A dull face boy, handsome man, and a blonde beauty huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it with me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

"Ise. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay? Also you, Tendou-san I hope you don't wander around without any supervision."

" " Yes." "

" Ok Ok"

Asia and Issei nod at Rias. While Kamiya just lazily said his confirmation. Issei and Asia are in deep thought about what kind of familiar they want to get. They got interrupted by Satooji-san question in a friendly manner.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend it?"

Satooji-san smiles at the question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalog. The one he points at is a creature with a great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The Final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon! "

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Ise. You are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off."

"It's impossible, Buchou! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from this book."

"It's just your imagination, Ise-kun. Yeah, you can do it."

"Shut up, Kibaaaaaaa! You go and hunt it, damn itttttt!"

" Ho-oh... Something that has the same strength as Maou is inside this familiar forest. I guess that something you must meet when you touring in this forest."

" Tendou-san, don't just talk about meeting something on that level like nothing."

" Well, it's rare chance to meet Maou-class level at least giving some greet seems a good reason."

"Umm, I don't need a familiar like this one, so aren't there any other ones which are friendly and easier to catch?"

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!"

Satooji-san showed the illustration of a gigantic serpent with many heads. Nothing friendly can be seen in the Hydra illustration shown by him. It has sharp eyes, sharp fangs and there is a poisonous mark of a skeleton on the illustration, There also a skull around the serpent in illustration.

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World that can endure its poison! On top of that, it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?"

" Well, Hydra poison is quite good, they also sell pretty much, If you really need money. so making a farm of hydra is quite profitable. After all, Hydra breathes a potent poison, and their entire bodies are filled with it. Simply standing near an adult one will make a human's lungs begin to rot. Even a deceased juvenile is great enough to harm someone with direct contact. Though the poison not enough to kill someone with divinity, it's still potent enough to give constant torment." Kamiya giving some thought about what Satooji said and give some explanation about Hydra.

"Can I punch him? Buchou, can I punch this guy?"

"Calm down, Ise. Hydra is rare so it would be wonderful. If I remember, there is one deep in this forest….. We would be able to return by the end of today."

Rias looks deep into the forest. She looks like she hoped to get something on that level of strength for some purpose.

Satooji-san puts his thumb up.

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!"

"Stop messing with me! I don't want a monster which is more powerful than me!"

" But you're already pretty weak Issei... Just hope you can meet some familiar who want to be with you already enough."

"This boy sure has lots of requests. Then, what would you prefer?"

"Aren't there any cute familiars? Like girl-types." Issei asked what he desired, without any hesitation about what type of familiar he wanted.

After hearing the request from Issei, then Satooji makes a sound with his tongue with an unpleasant expression.

"That's why newbie's don't understand anything. Listen? You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breeds and make them give birth to their babies with strong abilities. And also--" Satooji started talking about the logic of familiars.

"I also want a cute familiar."

Asia says while hiding behind Issei.

"Okay, I understand."

Satooji-san stopped his logic talks and replied with a smile. ...What is this guy? Looks like capturing a familiar will be a long road ahead.

" So what about you over there, Is there something you looking for?" Satooji asked Kamiya who lean back on the tree.

" I have no interest in finding since I pretty much just asked to come, quite a good thing to spend my time. Also, if there something that took my interest I can pretty much do it myself without any help."

Hearing Kamiya reply Satooji just nodded and start leading all of them to a certain lake.

\--Lines--

Led by Satooji they finally arrived at the certain lake within Familiar Forest.

" Listen up, Spirits gather around this lake." Satooji-san says it with a small voice.

There is a spacious clear lake in front of them. It is glittering with sparkles, and it seems like a very sacred lake. The groups are hiding in the shadows near the lake while hiding their presence.

" Yes, the water spirits, Undine, living in this lake doesn't show themselves in front of others."

According to Satooji-san, the water spirit, Undine is a maiden with a pure heart and a beautiful body. Issei who heard the specification of undine go excited.

" B-Buchou, since it would be my familiar, I can do whatever I want with it

right?"

" Yes, do as you like. It would become your familiar after all."

" I never thought you are that desperate when you're still at high school. You already have Asia who living at the same house though."

" There no way I'll corrupt the pure Asia-chan!"

" I see, it seems you're still good at heart. My impression of you increased slightly."

" I'm not interested in my impression of the boy."

" Bwahaha... Don't think too much about it since that pretty much impossible, since I woman as well. You can already see it from the girls shown up with me the other day. I can help you get a girl if you needed my help. If you still cannot get any girl, I will give you a discount for custom made sex doll if you want."

" I don't need the pity from the last part!"

" Yes that right, don't entice my servant with something like that."

" Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance." Satooji-san pointed towards the lake. The one that appeared was a being with light-blue hair sparkling like lights, who was wearing a transparent robe over its gigantic body. The insane biceps, the huge calves, and the chest which looks like it has metal inside it, and like a veteran warrior it has many scars on its face.

" That is Undine."

" Undines in this world is kind of over muscular maiden huh... that surprising."

" No no no! No matter how you look at it, it is a martial artist in training. Look, those biceps are meant for destroying a human's body. It seems like it can conquer the World with just its fists. It doesn't even have an opening. It's a man of valor."

" Yeah, Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Spirit is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking spirit. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. Water spirit specializing in punching sure won't be bad."

" Undine which specializes in punching huh... I think you can do it with this spirit Issei.I'm pretty sure this undine will be happy to do what in your mind previously."

" It is bad! It isn't a healing type at all! It is like killing-type! I don't need a healing-type spirit which has enormous punch power! There no way I'm going to do it with something like that!" Issei cried out loud. He seems can't accept the reality he just saw with his own eyes.

" But, that is the female type you know? And it has quite a potential."

" I so didn't want to hear that!"

" Ise, the World is changing now." Rias tried to comfort Issei while resting her hand on his shoulder while nodding her head. Though Issei still failed to remove his own depression.

" But she has pure eyes. I'm sure she is a girl with a pure heart as well." Asia says that with a smile to Issei and makes him cried harder.

" Ah, another one has appeared." Akeno said something which gathers other attention to the spirit inside the lake. What appeared was a light-blue hair color spirit with the same physique.

" U…Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh…..!"

" I…..Ise-kun, I don't think it's something which will make you cry out that much, you know?"

" Kibaaaa. I had dreams inside fantasies. I was seeking the beauty of the World. That's because Buchou who is a devil is super beautiful. You would end up having hope in fantasies. But, what is that? Why do I have to see some martial artist makes his appearance!? I hate it! I hate fantasies!"

" It's okay. I'm sure there are fantasies that will fulfill Ise-Kun's dream."

" Oh, look."

Satooji-san points at the lake. From the location Satooji pointed, they can see Undine(Female) are glaring at each other. They are able to sense the hostility between two macho undines, and the space between them bent with their 'Touki'.

Then…..

ORA! ORA! ORA!

ORA! ORA! ORA!

The thick fist nailed into their opponent's stomach, or the uppercut cracked the opponent's chin. One of them low-kicked the opponent's calves making an explosive sound and the straight punched nailed deeply into the opponent's face. Both of them started bleeding from every part of their body. They started showing an intense battle of hitting each other. The sacred lake now turned into a battle stadium.

" What is this fight about!?"

" It's the fight for the territory. And both of them look like warriors with lots of experience." Satooji-san started shaking his head and seemed very interested in it.

" Fight for the territory... Shouldn't they fight in a more 'fantasy' way? Isn't there any magic used by the spirit and stuff?"

" After all, violence is the answer."

" Buchou, can I go home? I'm about to cry now you know?" Issei who hear Satooji reply and scene in front of him started to cry.

" Hahaha! Look, boy! The victor will be your familiar! The ultimate fight of Undine! It's a wonderful adventure indeed! Oh! They certainly show a rare way of punching!" Satooji-san says it with enjoyment while patting on Issei's shoulder.

" Hahaha... As if! Shut up with the adventure craaaaaap! I don't want an adventure like this!"

" How about we n-name her Dine-chan the Undine?" Asia says that while being scared and watching the battle in front of them.

" Asia, no matter how you look at it, that Dine-chan will be too much for us. If you make that as your familiar, then you would become pregnant if you stay next to her."

" I will bear the baby if it is Ise-san's child!" Asia says that clearly.

" Yeah. What are you saying? That isn't a problem! ...Eh!? You will actually, bear my children!? No, that's not the issue! Forget about that Dine-chan! You won't be able to control it, Asia!"

" B-But, I'm certain that Dine-chan was lonely by herself….. I know it."

" Even if that is the case, that girl would be able to live by herself. Look, she succeeded in building a body that can break her opponents. Let's give up on Dine-chan. Wait, who is Dine-chan anyway!? Don't give her a name! More like, which one is Dine-chan!?" Issei put his hand on Asia's shoulder and tell her. While putting on a smile.

" Hey, boy! Dine-chan is in crisis! She just received a shoulder throw."

" Satoooooooooji! You shut the fuck uppppp!"

" Haaa….. Okay. Let's just move on to another place. At this rate, there will be no progress in this." Rias says it while making a sigh.

The group giving up on the water spirit and moved on to another place.


	11. Familiar Forest ( Part 2 )

" So what other familiar you recommended ?"

" I think the Sprite Dragon will be good. Just like its name, it's a dragon that uses blue lightning."

Moved away from the fight scene of the Undine and we were told about the rare dragon while on the way. Apparently, right now there is a super rare dragon that flew into the depth of this forest. Satooji-san suggested that maybe it would be good to catch that.

"Is that dragon, super strong?"

"Apparently it's still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon-Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for dragons."

" And here I thought you will recommend something amazing on the level of Hydra and Tiamat you mentioned before?" Said Kamiya who was following them.

" Uhm... I'm just too weak to confront them... but knowing about their habit will help me to avoid their route, Luckily most of the strong beast are residing on the depth of the forest."

"Owa!". Satooji-san made a loud sound, which gathers the attention of others to the place Satooji pointed with his finger. From the location pointed by Satooji, they found a dragon-looking creature which is about the size of an eagle is resting on a branch. The dragon has a scale that glows in blue.

"Sprite Dragon! That is it!" Satooji-san was overhyped about it.

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." The girls fascinated with the cute little blue dragons.

" I'm bored... Asia, I'm going to the depth of the forest for a while, don't tell them about this. Except they realize I'm missing on their own. I trust you, you won't tell them. See ya." After giving the information where he was going to Asia, Kamiya started run to the depth of the Familiar Forest.

A few moments later after Kamiya left, The female of the Gremory group got attacked by a sticky gel that falls from the tree. The sticky gel started to envelop the female body. The parts covered by gels started to disappear eaten or got corrosion from the gels.

" A Slime."

" This one doesn't have a name, and it is a slime which melts clothing. And also just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target woman's secretion so they aren't harmful. It's not a rare slime and tentacles, and they are just a nuisance for when you want to investigate the forest. It would be best to use fire on them to get rid of them-" Satooji-san giving explanation while having a nosebleed.

"Buchou, I will make these slimes and tentacles as my familiars! Melting clothes! Eating a woman's secretions! They are the ones I have been looking for!" Issei declared it with his eyes sparkling while cutting off Satooji-san explanation.

After some time has passed, the Gremory group started destroying every slime that attached to their bodies and Asia got help from Sprite Dragon. The Sprite Dragon took a liking to her making a contract with Asia.

" In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!" Asia opened a green magic-circle in front of them. The Sprite Dragon is located in the middle of the magic circle, and the contract ceremony between Asia and the familiar is about to take place. Since Asia is a beginner, Akeno is supporting her keeping the magic circle and make a contract.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely." Satooji-san said.

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

" By the way, where Tendou?" Issei who looked around the group and asked a question

" He said he was going into depth of forest?" Asia giving a reply to Issei

" Why don't you said it sooner?" Rias asked Asia.

" He said don't tell others until they realize it on their own and I kind of forget about it since the moment he left, we got attacked by slime. Sorry, Buchou!" Asia giving a bow to Rias.

" It's fine Asia, Let's find Tendou before he meets strong being inside this forest." The Gremory group started to fly and run to a depth of forest looking for Kamiya.

\--Lines--

" Let's see the depth of Familiar Forest should be in this direction."

Separated from the group Tendou Kamiya walking to the depth of the forest. On his way, He meets many kind unique familiars of certain types like Bird, Insect, Reptile, Bug, Fish, and Crustacean.

" But still the scenery of this place quite good and the natural energy also quite good, though not that good if compared to my inner world. It seems I haven't met and talked to Mio for a while, I guess I'll visit her later with others."

He walked further into the deep and arrived at the place with beautiful scenery. In that place, he can see a Crystal Cave and Waterfall near it. After enjoying the scenery for a moment Kamiya entered the cave. Inside the cave, Kamiya was greeted with many kind treasuries.

" Well, that quite a lot of treasuries here. For beast that collects this many in this Familiar forest then I guess this is Dragon Lair of some dragon or Chaos Karma Dragon which Satooji mentions it earlier, Since I don't Hydra will do something like this."

Kamiya looking around the treasury room and appraising treasure in that place for a while until giant shadow can be seen from behind him.

" Look what I found when I sense there was someone who entering my place. I never thought the one I found invading my place is human."

" Sorry for being a human. This is really Dragon Lair huh... By any chance are you so-called Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat? One of Five Dragons who still active from the information." Kamiya turned around and see pale blue Western Dragon with celestial blue scales.

" Yeah, I'm Tiamat. So, Can I know why humans in this place and walking around and my lair?"

" I got invited by Rias Gremory to this familiar forest. The reason I'm here, pretty much I just bored following them. So, I decided to try my luck to Depth of Forest to meet Strong existence that recommended by Familiar Forest tour guide."

" Rias Gremory, sister of that one of two siscon Maou, Sirzech Lucifer. It seems already a time devil come to this forest to look for familiar huh... So what you're going to do after meeting me?"

" I guess I want to fight against you to test how strong I am. Since I only know the one who can give me quite fight only Great Red, Ophis, and Trihexa. Also Having you as familiar doesn't sound bad."

" Are you insulting me, human!? Me, who is the strongest of Dragon King as a mere familiar." Tiamat got angry at Kamiya and giving a roar.

" It's not my intention to insult you with those lines I said before. You're free to do whatever you want since I don't care too much you want to do as long you can come when I needed. Since you're quite famous, I can reduce the number of small fries disturbing me. Also since you're dragon then let solve it with who is stronger between us decided it, feel free to do whatever you want me with if you win. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a life for a life."

" Ok, I accept your condition. If you win I'll become you familiar and if I win I'll have your life."

" As expected your pride as Dragon won't let you back down from this Direct Challenge. Before that let's change location to outside, you don't want to fight on your own lair right? Since we can accidentally destroy something."

" Yeah, let's do this outside. Also, I haven't caught what your name human."

" Sorry for my rudeness, I am the man who walked the path of Heaven, the man who surpasses even the Gods itself. You can the validity of my word in the fight if you don't believe it." Kamiya showing a smile to Tiamat.

Both of them leaving the cave behind and standing near the waterfall. Kamiya and Tiamat staring at each other eyes to see what the one in front of them gonna do. From the stalemate, Tiamat makes the first move using her claw to slash Kamiya which easily evaded. Tiamat who has lived long enough sure have a lot of battle experience. She followed the attack evaded by Kamiya with a consecutive physical attack. Kamiya who faced the assault of Tiamat evaded the attack of her with few minimal movements which makes him look elegant and graceful like dancing from an explosion created by Tiamat attack aftershock.

" You sure move fast with a body that huge Tiamat!"

" You are also good to keep evading my attack, Kamiya!"

" I guess it's already my turn to attack." After Kamiya said that he stopped evading the attack Tiamat launch.

" Get you!" Tiamat attack managed to get a clean hit to Kamiya. Tiamat feeling something wrong with her own hand " No, this feeling!"

" Wow! That quite a strength! As expected from a dragon!" Kamiya who was lied down on the ground from the impact of the Tiamat attack started to stand up while holding Tiamat's hand. Tiamat can't see any damage or scratch on Kamiya's body except some dust from the ground.

" I guess even though your attack can't even hurt my body still can push me. Now be prepared!" Kamiya who holding Tiamat's hand starts to slamming Tiamat's whole body again and again into the ground.

" This level of Physical Strength! Impossible! There no way humans can possess this much power!" Tiamat whose body still slammed into the ground, again and again, said her protest.

" I guess it's already enough slamming." Kamiya stopped slamming and throw Tiamat's body into the sky and grabbed her tail.

" What do you want Kamiya!?"

" I'm going to do this!" Kamiya who grabbed her tail started to spin his body in high-speed rotation. The rotation Kamiya made while grabbing Tiamat tail managed to create a huge tornado. " Tornado Throw!" Kamiya throws Tiamat into the waterfall and created a water explosion.

" I guess this fight cause enough ruckus, I'm pretty sure Rias group will arrive in this place in short notice to check what happened and search for me."

\--Lines--

From Constant flying, the Gremory Group finally reach the location where Kamiya located.

" Oh, Gremory Peerage. What happened to your clothes?"

" How far do you think you've gone?!"

" To the depth of the forest, I think. Well, don't get so upset."

" We were worried you might have taken a fight with Strong being here! anyway, since you're fine, let's head back before we meet them."

" I did pick a fight with one of them." Doesn't care about group concerns, Kamiya replied back with lack of interest tone.

" Huh?" The group can't process what they just heard.

" I picked a fight with a Dragon." Kamiya showing some smirk on his face.

" What?" Rias peerage surprised by my declaration

" No... the fight isn't over yet, kid!" Blue scaled dragon surfaced from the waterfall and appears in front of them with an angry expression.

" One of Dragon King, Chaos Karma Dragon! How did you make her so mad?!" Rias giving some questions to Kamiya while scared to receive the wrath of Tiamat who still angry over the place.

" I'm quite curious about the so-called Maou level you guys talking about so I decided to try the power personally with my own body. Then I try to make her my Familiar, resulting in a bet where she will become my Familiar if she loses to me. Having a Dragon King that has power equal to Maou as Familiar doesn't sound that bad after all. Since her Status can reduce the amount of small fry disturbing me." Kamiya arrogantly giving an answer to the question asked by Rias.

" Tendou-san."

" Don't be so conceited, human. Do you think you can defeat me so easily?"

" Tendou! Get back! Maybe we can talk calmly with her!" Rias asked the Kamiya to give up the fight with Chaos Karma Dragon.

" What are you talking about? You guys are the one who needs to get back, Gremory Peerage. I picked this fight, and she wants to finish it."

" You know, you've got guts. If you can take this blow, I'll give you the win and let you escape."

" You've got to be kidding. A fight isn't won once a victor is decided, it's won when someone loses."

" That's the last dumb thing that'll ever come out of your mouth!"

" Exploding Breath of Chaos." Tiamat concentrates a high level of energy inside her lung and unleashing all of it to Kamiya's direction.

" Tendou-san!"

" Little too soon for that!" Kamiya doesn't move from the location he standing. Prepared to meet the attack face on he prepared his fist and punch the dragon breathes with a fist, resulting in a high explosion that canceling the attack from Tiamat.

" No way! to an attack on Maou level like that." Tiamat shocked from her best attack canceled easily with a single punch of Kamiya.

" That can't be!" The spectator who saw the scene can't believe what they saw even though they already taste his power personally, maybe they're still in denial state.

" You know, you were pretty goods." Kamiya jumped high enough to meet Tiamat's eyes on the same height. Then, he finishing the fight with a single kick on Tiamat and knocked Tiamat into the ground.

" Ok, this finished the match. I hope you fulfilled the contract and become my familiar, Tiamat." Kamiya said to Tiamat and showed some smirk on his face.

" Ok, You already showed how capable and strong you're so I have no problem to serve under someone like you. Now feel free to make me your familiar." Tiamat said to Kamiya.

" The process of the contract will only take a while. Contract Start!" A mark starting appear on Kamiya's hand and Neck of Tiamat. After a while, the mark on both of them starts disappearing.

" Ok, the contract finished, This allows us to know each other location and give the ability to teleport to the location of other parties. Of course, since I'm the master I can hide my location from you. Let's get along, Tiamat." Kamiya said with a smile.

" Yeah, Master." Tiamat started to change her appearance to a beautiful woman with straight and long beautiful pale blue hair, dark blue eyes, and a cold atmosphere that radiates from her beauty. She possesses an extremely powerful dragon aura within her body. She also wears a navy blue skirt, and her entire body is doused with the color of deep blue.

" Hey, all of you already finished your business here right? let's go back." Kamiya asked the Gremory group.

" But... You just make Chaos Karma Dragon, The Strongest of Five active Dragon Kings as you familiar!" Rias shout with a surprised voice.

" Can we just go back already, I don't want to deal with this kind of things."

" ehm.. ok..." A magic circle appeared below everyone started envelope everyone and teleported them back to Occult Research Room.

" I'll go back home with Tiamat see you later." Boundaries of space and time appeared. The boundaries swallowed Kamiya and Tiamat, The boundaries send them to Kamiya home, where they were greeted by RyuZu, AnchoR, and Ellietta who reside inside the house security system.


	12. Power Upgrade

Passing the boundaries gate Kamiya and Tiamat who in her human form greeted by RyuZU, AnchoR, and Ellietta who reside inside the house security system.

" Welcome home Kamiya-sama/Onii-chan." Everyone greeted me with a happy mood.

" I'm back RyuZU, AnchoR, and Ellietta." Kamiya greeted them back.

" May I know who is this woman next to you? Kamiya-sama." The woman in the house asked about woman Kamiya just bringing back.

" Let me help to introduce you to each other. She is one of few active Dragon King in this world. Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat. I meet her in Familiar Forest and make a contract with her The one with silver hair is RyuZU and the one with a child-like body is AnchoR, two of them are automata. The last is with nurse outfit is Eilietta Lash an AI, Artificial Intelligence that specializes in the medical field. I also the one who created three of them." Kamiya Introduced everyone to each other.

" Pleased to meet you, Tiamat." RyuZU, AnchoR, and Ellietta welcomed the new addition to the house.

" Yeah, pleased to meet you as a fellow to serve under the same master." Tiamat feels welcomed by others.

" Since we're introducing with each other. I'll also take you guys into my personal world and let you guys with my partner who I haven't said anything to each other for a while. Follow me." Kamiya decided to introduce them with certain someone he hasn't introduce to others.

Kamiya with his power created a portal and lead the group to his personal world. The world is still covered by many kinds of boundaries and nature. The Mythical Giant Tree that stood in the center of the world which giving special kinda impression stole the attention of people who Kamiya bring along to this world.

" It's beautiful scenery especially the giant tree that has a beauty that stood above the other." The woman was fascinated with what they see.

" I'm back Mio! I also bring my other companion with me." Kamiya shouted to gain some attention.

From the Tree, Big white dragon can be seen flying to the group location. The dragon has a beautiful white scale that shines and from her body can be seen many different color crystals that giving it majesty presence. The Dragon flying toward me, the moment dragon arrived in front of me. The dragon transformed into a beautiful woman that wears a beautifully elaborate dress with flower ornaments around her bosom and in her hair. The dress she wears shown a radiance similar to the Northern Lights. Behind her, there is a distorted halo embedded with ten stars.

" It's been a long time since the last we talk, Kamiya." The woman with angelic beauty, Mio started to talk.

" Yeah, some times already passed. Do you already stabilize yourself with your evolution?" Kamiya asked with care.

" You don't have to worry about that. It's already solved with enough rest." Replied Mio as she started to look at the others who come alongside Kamiya.

"It seems you're curious about who they are. Let me introduce them from my left. She's Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat, the one with silver hair is RyuZU, the one with a child-like body is AnchoR, and the nurse outfit is Eilietta Lash." Kamiya introduces the one he brought to this world.

" Let me introduce myself, I'm named by Kamiya with name Takamiya Mio after I was born from mutation evolution of sacred with his personal power. I already know about you guys from Kamiya memories I saw. Let's get along well since this is the first time we meet like this." Mio giving a warm welcome smile to everyone.

" Yeah, Let's get along with others." Everyone giving a reply with a smile.

" We will stay here for a while, the time here flow differently with the outside world. So there no need to worry about anything and feel free to do anything you wanted to do." Kamiya telling to everyone.

Separated from others. Kamiya starts strolling around on his own world. In the middle of his strolling, he found a good looking temple covered by nature. To spend his time, He decided to start meditating to increase and compressed his power into a single point at the temple he found. The rich profound natural energy supporting the development of his physical body into a whole new level.

-Lines-

After some hours of meditating, High-speed development starting to slow down. Feeling there no need to continue his development, for now, Kamiya decided to stop his meditation and return to everyone. Coming back to the previous location, Kamiya greeted everyone who already gathered together in one place.

" It seems you guys already finished sightseeing and talking with each other. Is there anything you guys wanna say to me?" Kamiya looking at their face and decided to say something.

" I'm not sure if I am asking too much but, I hope I'm allowed to come here often. So, I can spend more time with Mio. At the same time, energy in this place is very rich and I am feeling stronger, only by just staying here." Tiamat said what on her mind to Kamiya.

" It's not a problem at all. Since I already decided to you guys access into this world anytime you want. I also plan to make some adjustments with this world, so Mio also can leave and come here whenever she wants. You also want to see the world directly with your own eyes right? Mio." Kamiya replied to Tiamat's request and asking if Mio approve his plan or not.

" I'm fine with that. I also curious about the outside world, since I always been here from the moment I gain my own conscience and only see everything from your memory. So, of course, I'll accept your suggestion, Kamiya." Mio showing her sincere smile which makes her look very beautiful.

" Just as expected. You don't mind giving us a ride to the center of the world right, Mio? Since the full adjustment of the world can only be done from the core of the world. Also, I kinda want to ride you from time to time." Kamiya replying to Mio while giving some head pat to her.

" I don't mind letting you and the others ride above me to the center of the world." Mio giving her consent and putting some distance from others. After putting enough distance her whole body started covered by light which started to become bigger and shaped into her Dragon form of White Dragon that covered by a colorful crystal.

" RyuZU, AnchoR, Eilietta, and Tiamat. Let's go to above Mio, she already giving her consent." Everyone starts to jump, climb, and fly to Mio top following after me. After everyone already at Mio top, She begins to spread her wing and start flying to our goal location the giant tree. Mio flying to the destination with decent speed, not to slow or too fast. Since we also covered by a special type barrier, we who were sitting above her top can enjoy the view to the fullest.

" The view from the top looks very good Onii-chan!" AnchoR who was sitting on my lap said to me with sparkling eyes. "Yeah, The scenery from the top really good." Kamiya said in response while patting AnchoR head.

After a few moments later, They arrive at their destination. Mio descends to below the world tree, letting others go down from her top before returning to her human form. "Beautiful~." Everyone got some awe-struck from seeing the tree from below.

" You guys can just wait here while I will do some adjustment. It won't take a long time." Kamiya leaving other behind and coming closer to the tree.

" Connection Jump!" The place Kamiya hand's touch opened some sort of dimensional hole and start swallowed him into the inside tree. After he managed to go inside the tree, Kamiya opened his eyes.

"It seems I am in some sort of dimensional tunnel inside the tree. " Kamiya sorting out his situation he was in.

"Hah...There no need to thinking too much about the situation, I just need to find the core." Taking a little breath, He started to make his move again to find the core location. Kamiya flying from one point to another until he found some sort of light which is singularity inside here like a gate to exit this place. It takes some time to arrive here since the tunnel is branched like some sort of labyrinth. Entered the light Kamiya appeared in some sort of room with a glowing crystal ball in the center of the room.

" Finally arrived at the core of the tree. This place sure really good, let's just go to the business." Kamiya walking closer to the crystal ball. He touching it with his right hand and start connecting his conscious with the core to rewriting the rules of his own world. In the middle of rewriting, Kamiya detecting unknown power yet so familiar inside the core. He decided to power alone for a while until he finished rewriting the core function since he doesn't feel any harm from the unknown power.

Finished the rewriting process, Kamiya decides to investigate the unknown power he found inside the core. In the middle of an investigation, the light started glowing more brightly and swallowed Kamiya. Recovered from sudden flash, Kamiya opened his eyes and checking the surrounding which is nothing but only white. In the middle of it, Kamiya sees a certain someone he knows from his old world before coming to this new world.

" I never thought I'll meet you once again here Old-Man. I was pretty sure You already dead or cannot be active for a long time since the last time I saw you. Even if the world got reset, you shouldn't be at this place." Kamiya gives some greeting to the Man he saw and telling what on his mind about the existence of one who in front of him at this place.

" It's true I shouldn't be at this dimension since my Alternate Existence should exist at this place from the knowledge I gained from you. Also, you shouldn't forget the fact I'm a GOD. As long there someone out there you remember my existence I will rise from death again and again." The Old-Man replied to what Kamiya asked.

" But that doesn't explain why You are here in this place, Except..." Kamiya decided to continue asking and realize something.

" It's exactly what you're thinking. Right now, I'm nothing more than a memory fragment that still attached to the blessing I give to you at that time." The Old-Man said what Kamiya thinking is right.

" I guess there's no need to think too much about it. You don't mind become my talking companion for a while right Old-Man?" Give up thinking about this bizarre event, Kamiya using his ability to create some wines & snacks. The Old-Man accepted Kamiya's suggestion, they talk many about many things even the stories after they separated from each other until Kamiya arrived at the new alternate dimension. Not sure how many hours have passed since they're talking to each other until no word coming out from their mouth, Kamiya decided to say something.

" I guess It's already the time to end this talk. what you're going to do now?" said Kamiya.

" There is nothing else I can do except doing nothing here since I already become part of you. That's why I can only request you absorb and assimilate with me with your power." said the Old-Man.

" Are you serious about this decision?" Kamiya asking for confirmation about what the Old-Man- requested.

" Yeah, I'm serious about this decision. Since I don't see any meaning to continue watching you. You're free to do whatever you want. Also, there won't be any problem with this request since the power & body you have the highest compatibilities with me as first human & God vessel." The Old-Man giving his confirmation.

" You're the one who makes this choice. I'll miss you Old-Man." Kamiya touching the Old-Man body and start to assimilate. The Old-Man body starting glow and become particle and start flowing into Kamiya.

Personal Skill :

God-Slayer (Upgraded) :

The ability that acquired through killing God. The skill increases the damage dealt with the opponent that has divinity. The user body will gain immunities to all kinds of special abilities below God Rank.

God Authority (Unlocked) :

Creation (New) :

The ability to create anything and everything from nothing. Users can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. They can create energy, souls, and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as an object, the user has the power to make it a reality. The user also is able to create living beings or matter using several different ways, these beings can either be completely unique/original, modified/evolved versions of already existing ones, or simply normal beings without any major modifications. The user is able to modify the creation as he sees fits.

Miracle Embodiment/Miracle Incarnate (New) :

The power to become the embodiment of miracles. The user becomes a physical manifestation or personification of miracles, granting them absolute control over all miracles. The user also is able to manipulate Miracle, like induce and manipulate an extraordinary event. No matter what situation user in user always has a chance of success doing whatever he wants and always achieving the result he wants.

God Hand (New) :

The power to have a hand or arm which grants the power of a deity ( God Power: YHWH/ The God of the Bible). The user's hand is imbued with the power of a God and is thus granted incredible power by that God.

Another Cosmology / Pseudo Star Map Creation (Unlocked) :

The power of God Pantheons leader who held their own world of Myth and able to destroy ability below another cosmology level.

Another Cosmology: Aurora Pillar (Awakened):

A power that revolves around creating a light construct in the shape of a small pillar which then enlarges to the point of reaching skyward, The user is able to swing it to the enemy. The power could defeat Divine Spirits, eliminate all of the stars in the night sky, and annihilate everything in the material world.

Another Cosmology: Avesta (Awakened):

"Another Cosmology", which allows the user to add his non-human enemies' original power with the user's power "Another Cosmology" and create the mirror opposite abilities that neutralize everything. As long as these abilities are still active, no matter what situation and kind of enemy the user faced, the user chance of victory will never go below 50%, also no matter how many non-human ones can gather, it is impossible to win against user because the more Gods that fight against him, the stronger he becomes.

"..." Kamiya speechless with the sudden information of changes in his body.

" Am I kinda broken without going to another world now...*Sigh... Whatever, I should back to others since I already spend too much time here." Finished his business here and talking with an acquaintance Kamiya decided to go back to others using his abilities.

" Sorry I kinda meet an acquaintance and talk for a long time, I already solved my goal here. Let's go back to other homes Mio, RyuZU, AnchoR, Ellietta, and Tiamat." Kamiya apologizes to others since he forgets to tells the others.

" It's fine, it's was not a problem at all since you're more refreshed than usual." The girls giving off a smile.

" Alright then..." Kamiya opened a gate and go inside of it, followed by other girls.


	13. Meeting at the Park

' My name Tendou Kamiya, The man who walks the path of the heavens and surpasses the God itself. I'm 17 years old. My house is in the northeast section of Kuoh town, located near the local market district. I'm not married legally yet, but I in a relationship with some women. Currently, I'm a student at Kuoh High School which famous in Kuoh town and I get home every day after I finished my school activities. I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink. I'm in bed by 11 PM when I don't have any experiment and make sure I have extra time before going to school, no matter what. Every morning I wake up from sleep surrounded by the whole female in the house on my bed. There were no issues about my health condition with my perfect body. I'm a person who wishes a peaceful daily life and hoping for some exciting moment when I got bored. I take care, not to trouble myself with any enemies, like winning and losing, since it was below my level. That is how I deal with daily life. Although, If I were to fight, I wouldn't lose to anyone. even the god themselves.' Kamiya doing self dialog when he just wakes up surrounded by RyuZu, AnchoR, Ellie, Tiamat, and Mio on his bed.

Kamiya decided not to continue sleeping and getting out of the bed without waking up the other. Exit the bedroom Kamiya start taking a shower and preparing some breakfast for himself and others in the house before he doing some exercise in the morning before the class started. Finished exercise, He decided to rest for sometimes on the bench in the nearby park while drinking an energy drink.

" You who observing me for quite sometimes now, you can show up yourself." Kamiya said that looking at direction observer come from while throwing the empty energy drink bottle he just finished into the nearby trashcan in the park. From the direction, Kamiya looking at a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and black goatee showed up.

" Heh... It seems you managed to spot me for some time now." The man walked to Kamiya direction sit on the bench next to him.

" I don't know who you're, but... what Fallen Angel of your caliber do in this place? Since the power, I sense from you far stronger than Devil that governing this town by whole different level." Kamiya doesn't mind the guy who just seated next to him and relaxing his body while watching the sky.

" Well that kinda rude of me. Let me introduce myself, I'm Azazel the leader of Fallen Angel, Governor-General of the Fallen Angels, and the one who created the Grigori organization. Nice to you." The man called Azazel introduces himself while showing some grins.

Kamiya moving his finger toward the sky " Grandmother said this 'The man who walks the path of the heavens and will surpass all God', Tendou Kamiya!"

" Heh... that kinda bold proclamation from a human-like you in front of supernatural beings especially Fallen Angel like me who work directly from God. But it's was interesting." Azazel started laughing.

" I don't really care about your opinion, nor I insulting others it's just a fact. Even if they picked a fight with me I will able to solve them directly if needed. So what the leader of the Fallen angel wants to do at this place?" Kamiya asked while looking at Azazel's direction.

" Well, you can say I got information about the loss of contact with the fallen angel in charge of this location. Since I just finished my research and don't want to do the paperwork I decided to check myself personally the target of observation is candidate one of 13 Longinus, the Booster Gear which wield one of two Heavenly Dragon, Welsh Dragon Ddraig. With this, I can leave all the paperwork to my Vice Governor-General, Shemhazai." Azazel gives the reason why he was in this town.

" Well, that one question. So what do you want with a humble human like me?" Kamiya doesn't feel he could catch the attention of Fallen Angel's side. Since he still hasn't made any big move in the supernatural world side so far.

" You can say the instinct of the one who has been living for many decades, which I'll believe in. Also, It seems you're not unrelated which this incident." Azazel said what he thought.

" Congrats, you're correct I'm participating in the event related to group Fallen Angel in the vicinity of Kuoh, especially the one with a fallen angel called Raynare, I think her name who was killing holder of Booster gear and trying to forcibility extract Sacred Gear 'Twilight Healing' from a certain nun called Asia." Kamiya giving congratulation to Azazel who manages to guess his relation with the incident involving fallen in Kuoh.

"It seems there was traitor inside Grigori and almost ready to take action. I'm sure the task I give to Raynare is just observing the progress of boosted gear users and taking care of nuns that exiled by the church. After all, Grigori's main activity is researching Sacred Gears, creating Artificial Sacred Gears, and taking in possessors of Sacred Gears that have no family and are left alone." Azazel falls into his own though.

" Well, you can have your fallen angels subordinate back since I don't see any more use of them anymore. They are inside this sealing card I created." Kamiya taking out four cards with a different kind of fallen angel image on them and giving them Azazel.

" What are these cards?"Azazel took the card and looking at them like a child got who got new toys and asking with sparkling eyes.

" Sealing Card, a Card that has a function to seal or capture a non-human creature they will be in suspended animation when they are inside won't be affected outside interference, well if the card destroyed they will also die. They must be weakened before captured, I make it that way." Kamiya giving a rough explanation about the card he just gives to Azazel.

" Thanks for sparing their life, no matter what they still my subordinate. I'll ask my other subordinate to extract some information before giving suitable punishment for them later." Azazel putting the card he just receives to his pocket.

" So... is there anything you want me with?" Kamiya asked him again if he still has more business with him or not.

" Well, I kinda curious what kind of sacred gear you have right. Do you mind telling me what sacred gear you have?" Azazel asked with a curious look.

" I see no reason to tell you what sacred gear I have to someone who I just met. So care to explain what kinds of benefit I get from telling you?" Kamiya asked back.

" Even If I look like this I can say for sure I'm the one with the most knowledge about Sacred Gear more than other, just below God of Bible who is created of sacred gear system itself. Afterall After the great war finished, I found new hobbies to study and create artificial sacred gear. Well, I still haven't created a perfect artificial sacred gear yet. So I can help you in your sacred gear abilities development since I already meet and see various sacred gear wielders before." Azazel said with a very proud look.

" I don't need your help for my sacred gear development since sacred gear that achieving Balance Break naturally will be more suitable to user need and state as Sacred gear will respond to the wielder feeling. I already achieve it on my own Balance Breaker. But, I took interest in you artificial sacred gear project, do you mind sharing it with me? It'll be a good addition with my sacred gear ability." Kamiya said to Azazel.

" What you already achieving Balance Break state! Tell me what Sacred Gear you have!? I don't mind sharing some of my artificial sacred gear research." Azazel with enthusiasm asking Kamiya.

" Hah... It's one of thirteen Longinus, Annihilation Maker. It's already become sub-species Balance Breaker. I'm not sure what name should I give. So, temporary I named it 'Sousei no Anima' Genesis of Life. The power to create a new life from nothing. A very God-like power right?" Kamiya showing some grinning smile toward Azazel. Azazel gives a gasped look on his face. After giving Azazel some time for deep thought, Kamiya throwing a device resembling USB flash drives to Azazel which he catches it.

" And what is this item you give me and it's the function?" Azazel inspecting the device resembling USB flash drives Kamiya just given to him.

" It's exactly like what it looks like USB flash drive and function exactly the same for storing data or knowledge. You just need to think it in your head and the USB will do the work for copying the information. I make it with Gaia Memories as a base idea." Kamiya telling Azazel what he just gives to Azazel.

" Whoaaa, what a convenient item is this!" Suprised the USB flash drive changed into another color & have a certain alphabet on the USB.

"Well... Thanks for your cooperation. I'll be taking this back." Kamiya taking the USB back from Azazel and start scanning the USB. "It seems there nothing wrong with the extracted information. I guess this will be enough for today." Kamiya stands from the bench and starts walking leaving the park "Just once If you need some help to resurrect someone, I don't mind helping you as long the soul still exists and not yet went reincarnation process. After all, it kinda rude to kill someone who already has a new life without past memories. There no need to worry about Hades for playing with the dead. Think of it carefully Old-man. See ya." Kamiya said that while showing his back and waving his right hand.

-Lines-

After meeting Azazel in the morning, Kamiya back to doing his usual activity as a student and went to his classroom since It's almost time for the homeroom class. In the class near the place, he was seating, he can hear Matsuda and Motohama part of Issei perverted group begging Issei to help hook them with someone. It seems they're making some sort of deal involving a certain VIP seat on peeping location base on what activities they do in school which Issei agreed. Surprisingly Issei has someone to introduce for them outside the Occult Research club named Mil-tan. His friend kinda happy and back to their seat to fall in their wild imagination.

" Oi Issei, who is this Mil-tan you talking about? you have a weird expression when talking about it to them? Since I don't think you have any relationship outside your peer and both of them." Kamiya trying inquired about some information.

" Actually he is one of my clients when I doing devil job's around the town with my bike." Issei answers while being embarrassed.

" So what you usually do at devil jobs and what usual wish you get?" Kamiya decided to inquire what the devil of this world usually do with a human.

" The devil is nothing much, just like a usual human job. For example, help to identify artifacts, giving a massage, help to cook meals, cosplaying, and moving things." Issei telling Kamiya what his peerage he was in doing for devil activities.

" To be honest Issei... I don't think anyone will ask you to the thing you mentioned before since you don't look like a house type. Well, moving things still possible since your physical abilities limitation sure has risen up after reincarnated as a devil. So what they ask you to do?" Kamiya was not sure about certainty Issei words.

" It's kinda embarrassing. The first one wants Koneko to be summoned for cosplay and since it's was me who got summoned one way or another we talk about anime and playing some games. The second one asking to give him magical power like Mahou Shoujo and since it's impossible I was forced to watch Mahou Shoujo Spiral Milky whole night together with him. I failed to make the devil pact at all." Talking about it makes Issei look down.

" Ehm... Mahou Shoujo huh... I think I can kinda make a transformation device if I try like full armor Kamen Rider design I use at church battle." Kamiya falls into deep thought.

" Eh really!? Can you really make it? Please help me by making it for that person! I just feel I want to help that guy." Issei asking Kamiya with full of enthusiasm and honesty for that certain someone.

" Of course, I have the ability to make it. Also, it's a good chance for me to test creating artificial Sacred Gear since now I have a human user candidate for testing. So care to give description about that guy?" Kamiya asking the information about the man who gonna be a test subject.

" Etto... He is a kind of a male bodybuilder. He is a huge muscular man with black hair tied in pigtails and constantly dresses in Magical Girl outfits." Issei trying to describe the man from what he remembers.

" So a huge man who wants to become Mahou shoujo huh... Well that not going to a problem I just need to change the gender when transformation begins. So what kind of Elemera Orb should I give to these Transform devices?" Kamiya asked Issei the detail of what wants to be added to the gear.

" What is Elemera Orb you talking about?" Issei giving a confused look for an unknown word he just heard.

" Ahhh sorry about that Elemera Orb is kind of crystals that represents an Affinity. Affinity is some sort of ability to love something. An example for you, Spiritual energy that fuels one's love for Oppai called 'Oppai Affinity.' Affinities are where our hearts seek shelter, A love for something that fascinates you something you devote your life to. That's what affinity is all about. So what kind of affinities you want to be added into the Transformation device? I need at least 2 more Affinities to be added since one affinity already chosen which is Mahou Shoujo. What you choose will give an impact like Maid affinity will give you maid like an outfit, Doll affinity will give you Doll as a magical weapon, Tsundere affinity will give change some of your personality into tsundere when transformed. Thinks about it carefully." Kamiya warned Issei before he giving his choices.

" I guess I will explain it to that guy and ask what kind affinities he wants later. thanks for your time." Issei thanked me for help on of his new friend.

" It's fine, at least I got something to later." Kamiya back to his seat preparing for class.


End file.
